Justicia de sombras
by Hojesama Ku
Summary: la sed de venganza puede hacernos olvidar los objetivos que realmente estamos buscando... un fic en que los tres yamis dejan en libertad su completo lado oscuro... YxY, MxM y BxR shounen ai.
1. el poder del odio

HOLA A TODOS! Como han estado! Espero que bien! Listos para leer otro de los fics salidos de los pasajes de mi mente, pues bien a diferencia de mis otros fics que son basados en hechos que han transcurrido en las series anime a la que pertenecen, este es basado en una película que vi hacia ya varias semanas atrás, la cual es "batman begins" claro no es **tan** basada en la película, ya que no van a ver los yamis volando de techo en techo como salió en esa película, de hecho solo me base en la primera parte de esta.. ( si la han visto, saben a lo que me refiero y si no.. se las recomiendo.. jejeje) y bueno a parte que es el primer fic que escribo basado en una película también es el primer fic que escribo de una serie que me gusta mucho la cual es Yu Gi Oh! ( siii!) y bueno notaran que los protagonistas.. mmm mejor no se los digo, será mejor que lo lean por su propia cuenta ok? Y bueno sin mas preámbulos los dejo con este fic titulado: "JUSTICIA DE SOMBRAS" dejen reviews...Ja!

**capitulo uno: " el poder del odio..."**

espere joven Seward no corra tanto!- exclamaba una señora de avanzada edad que trataba de seguir el paso de un niño de unos 12 años de edad...

vamos nana! Acaso es todo lo que puedes hacer!- dijo el chico al ver a la mujer a recostarse en un árbol para recuperar el aire perdido y luego el se dirigía a tomar la pelota que se había alejado ya mucho por la fuerza con que la había lanzado...

vamos Yami, hijo no hagas correr de esa manera a tu nana, un día de estos vas a terminar matándola por las vueltas que la haces hacer- intervino una mujer que daba claras muestras de ser la madre del niño...-

vamos mamá! no es para tanto! Yo no eh obligado a nana a que vaya detrás de mi, ella lo a hecho por voluntad propia, no es así padre?-

es cierto querida, acaso no ves todas las energías que tiene aun! Ja ja ja...-

no señor Seward! Por favor! no le de mas cuerda a su hijo!- dijo la pobre mujer aun a recostada en el árbol ocasionando que todos los presentes comenzaran a reír ante los comentarios...

esta bien nana!- comenzó a decir el padre del niño y luego agrego- ya basta Yami! De todas formas ya es hora de que nos vayamos tenemos asuntos que atender! Vamos hijo toma tu pelota y vamonos!-

de acuerdo padre- dijo el niño mientras tomaba la pelota, una vez en sus manos la volvió a dejar caer a causa del terror que sentía al ver que detrás de sus padres y de su vieja nana se encontraba una gran sombra negra que amenazaba en atacarlos... las palabras no lograron salir de su garganta; el miedo y la impotencia se habían apoderado de su cuerpo por consecuencia el no poder hacer nada...-

" por que? Por que no me puedo mover? Por que no puedo..."- mas sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos súbitamente al ver lo que vino después... la sombra que yacía detrás de ellos los envolvió por completo ocasionando que los gritos de dolor empezaran a escucharse y fueran en aumento ...-

no! Padre, madre! Nana!- " demonios! Por que! Por que no me puedo mover!"- no!- volvió a gritar mientras las lagrimas fluían por sus ojos... sin embargo con el pasar de los minutos sus gritos fueron apagándose poco a poco al mismo tiempo que los gritos llenos de angustia y de agonizante dolor de sus seres queridos se ahogaban en la oscuridad, pronto todo quedo en silencio dejando al pequeño completamente solo... en estos momentos ya no articulaba palabra alguna y las lagrimas en sus mejillas se habían secado, el pequeño se encontraba arrodillado con los puños apretados y contra el suelo... luego de recuperarse un poco levanto lentamente su rostro, la expresión de ternura eh inocencia que había mostrado en un principio había desaparecido por completo dejando en su lugar una expresión fría y llena de odio en su mirada y con una agobiante sed de venganza en su mente y su corazón...

el sonido de la lluvia que chocaba contra la piedra de la calle que comenzaba a caer lentamente saco al joven de sus pensamientos ocasionando que al mismo tiempo se percatarse de la presencia de un hombre que se encontraba a su lado el cual vestía de una manera deplorable ... dio un respiro profundo en el cual daba a entender claramente la insatisfacción que sentía al verlo pues ya llevaba dos horas esperando en ese solitario restaurante a recibir noticias de unos asuntos que debía de atender, saco de su saco negro un cigarrillo el cual encendió y comenzó a fumar para de esa forma darse el calor que su cuerpo frió le pedía a causa de la lluvia y luego dijo con una vos sin aparente expresión al sujeto que se encontraba a su lado:

mas te vale que esta vez me traigas noticias útiles y no mas falsas alarmas como has hecho en estas dos ultimas horas... antes de que digas algo que te perjudique te recuerdo que si me traes mas información inútil no dudare en matarte aquí mismo... créeme el callar a todas estas personas para que no den testimonio de lo que vieron no será un trabajo muy difícil que digamos...-

eh.. si señor.. recuerdo lo que me dijo... y yo... – empezó a tartamudear el hombre mientras trataba de desviar la fría mirada del joven que seguía fumando de manera tranquila su cigarrillo...-

bien, ya que dejamos las cosas en claro, que es lo que tienes que decirme?-

si yo...yo le vengo a informar que el comandante Stoker ya esta en su casa junto con su familia...-

cuantas personas hay en la casa?...-

bien, por lo que pude ver era el comandante, su esposa y un pequeño que creo que era su hijo.. ah si! casi lo olvidaba... todos ellos estaban escoltados por lo menos seis o siete hombres que eh de suponer que eran sus guardaespaldas... hoy mas que nunca el comandante tiene que estar protegido de los asesinos ya que no ha hecho muchas cosas que hayan dejado muy conformes a los ciudadanos de estos lados...-

ya veo... bueno, creo que ya es hora que le haga una breve pero memorable visita a la familia Stoker...- dijo esto mientras se ponía de pie y agregaba - ten esto, es por la información que me has dado y para que olvides por completo de que me conociste...claro, si sabes a lo que me refiero...-

eh.. si, gracias señor! es usted muy generoso! - dijo el hombre mientras se frotaba las manos y recibía una considerable suma de dinero...- disculpe la pregunta señor.. pero, que es lo que planea hacer ahora?

Lo que yo haga o deje de hacer es algo que ya no es de tu incumbencia... puedes darte por bien pagado a si que lárgate!- esto lo dijo con un tono de voz en que dejaba en claro lo molesto que era para el la presencia del sujeto y dedicándole una mirada que hubiera podido intimidar incluso al mas valiente de los hombres...-

lo siento mucho señor! No quise ofenderlo! Ya me voy!...- dijo el otro mientras se alejaba del lugar deseando no volver a experimentar el miedo que había tenido con solo mirar a ese extraño joven de cabello tri color...

una vez solo, el joven voto su cigarro del cual no había nada mas que consumir y se dijo a si mismo:

"muy bien Stoker... es hora de que el peso de la justicia caiga sobre tu vida y sobre la de tus seres queridos..."-

dichas estas palabras tomo un paquete largo que parecía contener "algo" y comenzó a caminar bajo la lluvia en dirección de la que seria su victima del día...

**- unos momentos mas tarde... en la noche... -**

no por favor! Aléjese de mi! Que es lo que quiere!- gritaba desesperado el comandante Stoker ante la figura que vestía completamente de negro la cual en su mano izquierda portaba una Katana(1), esta se encontraba manchada con sangre que evidenciaba el uso que el portador le había dado, llevaba una mascara que no permitía ver su rostro, sin embargo dejaba ver sus ojos los cuales mostraban una mirada fría eh inflexible, el comandante al centrarse en estos que también expresaban un deje de rencor no pudo volver a articular alguna palabra en defensa, sin embargo se movió rápidamente en dirección opuesta de donde se encontraba su esposa y su hijo que miraban con terror a su agresor para buscar una manera de escapar...a espaldas del asesino se podían ver los cuerpos de todos los guarda espaldas que en forma inútil habían intentado proteger al comandante pero que habían terminado mal por haberlo hecho, la sangre de estos se encontraba regada por todo el suelo.

escúcheme si es dinero lo que desea, le daré todo el que desee, poseo mucho y puedo conseguir mas!-

en serio?- comenzó a decir el agresor...- y como, metiendo a la cárcel a inocentes para que con su vida paguen por los que de verdad merecen estar ahí? O acaso vas a asesinar a mas gente para luego inculpar a tus otros compañeros que de verdad tratan de hacer justicia en esta miserable ciudad!...-

Al terminar de escuchar esto Stoker no pudo volver a articular otra oferta, ya que su mente le reclamaba una respuesta no solo a una sino varias preguntas: como era posible que alguien se hubiese enterado de todo lo que el había hecho en los últimos meses? Quien demonios era ese sujeto? Que era lo que realmente deseaba?...-

quien te a dicho todo eso?...-

quien me lo haya dicho carece de importancia en este momento, ya que morirás junto con los tuyos en este lugar, por todas las personas que han muerto por las injusticias que has cometido...-

no! Por favor esper...-

mas las palabras del comandante Stoker fueron brutalmente cortadas ya que el portador de la Katana lo atravesó con esta justo en donde se encontraba el corazón y luego la saco bruscamente del cuerpo ya sin vida... la mujer trato de escapar dejando a su hijo expuesto mas su intento fue en vano ya el asesino atravesó su cuerpo con la Katana casi partiéndolo en dos...

el silencio se apodero de la habitación... no, había un sonido que rompía la quietud sepulcral, se trataba del débil llanto del pequeño hijo del comandante Stoker, el cual había sido abandonado por sus padres para salvar sus vidas, el terror se había apoderado por completo de el ya que se encontraba a la entera merced del asesino de sus padres... el hombre portador de la Katana miraba fijamente al pequeño que se encontraba delante suyo, sentimientos de culpabilidad y de compasión se mezclaban dentro de el...

" no había otra opción... de hecho... aun no hay otra opción para calmar su sufrimiento a no ser...que esta..."- pensó mientras lentamente levantaba su Katana en dirección al pequeño.

después de unos instantes de lamentos, el silencio por fin se apodero por completo de la habitación, los cuerpos sin vida dejaban escapar una gran cantidad de sangre por las múltiples heridas que había en estos... el cuerpo del comandante Stoker y su esposa se encontraba uno al lado del otro y en medio de estos se podía ver un pequeño bulto que estaba cubierto por una frazada negra la cual tenia un brillo leve que producía la sangre del cuerpo al cual cubría... la misteriosa figura que había provocado toda esta masacre ya había desaparecido pues había completado su misión, sintiendo un amargura en su corazón...

**: varios días después:**

El viento soplaba y la suave brisa helada movía los largos mechones rubios de Yami dejando ver una mirada llena de tranquilidad aunque dura en sus ojos carmesí... tras un largo día de viaje desde Rusia en donde había efectuado su ultima misión de la semana, por fin se encontraba de nuevo en el lugar en donde se encontraba su "hogar"; Godwin Auste la segunda montaña mas alta del mundo después del Everest , ubicada entre las fronteras de China y Cachemira .

La nieve y las duras condiciones que predominaban en esta enorme montaña no permitían que hubiesen poblados establecidos por lo que era imposible el suponer que en aquel lugar se encontraba escondido un templo que a pesar de haber estado ahí cientos de años no parecía estar desabitado o descuidado...

Estas terribles condiciones no parecían afectar al viajero que decidió tomar unos minutos de su tiempo para admirar la imponente y hermosa vista que aquel lugar le proporcionaba; en cierta forma cada vez que regresaba de cumplir una de sus misiones sentía un gran deseo de detenerse unos momentos a observar ese paisaje en el cual se podía observar la incomparable fuerza del lugar, pero a la vez se podía sentir la soledad que en este predominaba...tal vez esas características lo hacían sentir que el era como aquella hermosa vista... luego de unos momentos mas decidió dejarlo pues si bien la baja temperatura no producía gran efecto en el, el cansancio del viaje si lo había agotado... tras caminar un poco mas, se encontró delante del templo el cual denominaba como su "hogar"y a la vez era la base de la organización a la que pertenecía... con gran esfuerzo lentamente abrió la enorme puerta de acero de este he ingreso, si bien el interior de este no era muy reconfortable ya que sus paredes eran una piedra de color oscuro que producía un efecto tenebroso y desolado, sin embargo ofrecía la temperatura adecuada para poder sobrevivir ahí... camino un largo rato por uno de los enormes pasillos del lugar, al apenas entrar había decidió ocultar su rostro tras una manta negra por lo que le dificultaba el ver hacia delante y sin embargo no opto por quitársela, así siguió unos momentos mas hasta que sintió como una figura vestida por completo de negro se aproximaba a el, se mantuvo de pie unos momentos mas para sentir el lugar exacto en donde esta se encontraba, sin embargo esta no se volvió a movilizar por lo que dio unos pasos mas emprendiendo de nuevo la marcha, sin embargo volvió a sentir que era seguido por lo que decidió esperar unos momentos mas, no tuvo que aguardar mas de unos cuanto segundos ya que de repente se vio atacado por un Kurasigama (2) el cual de no haber esquivado a tiempo le hubiera hecho una herida de considerable magnitud, luego de eso el ataque prosiguió cuando su agresor atrajo nuevamente el arma a el y arremetió el ataque de nuevo con las claras intenciones de no fallar, sin embargo el joven reacciono rápidamente desenvainando su Katana y utilizándola como un escudo y con su mano libre tomaba la cadena del Kurasigama atrayéndola hacia el y con ella al agresor... de la oscuridad de donde procedía el ataque aparecido un sujeto que al igual que el cubría su rostro con una mascara negra el cual sostenía firmemente la cadena del arma tratando de evitar que el "intruso" tuviera posesión total de esta... luego de unos momentos mas de mantener tensión en la cadena y de probar las fuerzas del otro, el joven de ojos carmesí soltó un poco la Kurasigama y luego la volvió a atraer hacia él ocasionando que su agresor bajara la guardia aflojándola y dejándola ir, luego de desarmarlo corrió hacia el y coloco el filo de su Katana en el cuello de este haciéndolo retroceder lentamente hacia una de las paredes de piedra en donde se encontraba una antorcha la cual proporcionaba una luz muy pobre... cuando la espalda de este choco contra la pared, el que poseía la Katana con su mano libre despojo de su mascara al otro para ver su rostro, al hacerlo pudo ver el miedo que sus ojos reflejaban lo cual hizo que se molestara mas de lo que ya estaba y rápidamente se quitara de su rostro la manta que hasta ese momento lo mantuvo cubierto y dejara ver a su agresor su mirada fría; el otro al percatarse de quien se trataba sintió mas temor de lo que hasta ese momento había experimentado y solo pudo balbucear:

sen… sensei Yami...-

a pesar de que el joven lo había reconocido como su maestro Yami no bajo su guardia y se limito a decir con un tono frió:

debo suponer que tu eres unos de los "discípulos" de Rafael... o me equivoco?-

el chico se limito a mover su cabeza afirmando la suposición que su superior había hecho... luego de haber recibido su respuesta, Yami agrego:

lo imagine... solo Rafael y sus " mediocres" compañeros pueden entrenar a guerreros tan patéticos como tu... debería matarte en este momento por los múltiples errores que has cometido hace unos momentos; sin embargo no te culpo de ellos ya que no es tu culpa que tu sensei sea un inepto...-

para alivio del chico luego de eso su "superior" Yami alejo su Katana de su cuello, la envaino y agrego:

ve a infórmale a nuestro "líder" que ya eh regresado...y una cosa mas espero que esta sea la ultima vez que te veo atravesándote en mi camino, la siguiente vez te lo aseguro, no tendrás tanta suerte...-

el joven no lo pensó dos veces y corrió rápidamente a informarle al líder del regreso de este...

Tras una pequeña espera, Yami se encontraba en el salón principal en donde solo los mejores guerreros y el líder de toda la organización a la que el pertenecía podían ingresar... la organización a la que el pertenecía se llamaba "Chinmoku no Senshi"(3) la cual su principal función era erradicar todos los medios de "injusticia y de maldad" que agobiaban al mundo utilizando medios drásticos para ello, entre los cuales se destacaba la destrucción total de la raíz del problema "literalmente" hablando.

"ya se a tardo..."- pensaba Yami tras unos momentos, el esperar era algo que no le agradaba, sin embargo sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos de manera súbita al oír un grito que procedía de una puerta que daba a una habitación secreta y entendió del por que de la tardanza de su superior... luego de unos momentos de la habitación de donde procedió el grito, el cual era llamado "el cuarto de aprobación" salieron dos hombres que vestían con unas sotanas negras y llevaban cubierto su rostro con una mascara, los cuales entre ambos cargaban una camilla en la cual iba el cuerpo de un joven cubierto por una sabana blanca que a su vez estaba empapada de sangre...- "otro reprobado..."- pensó al ver la escena...

cuando salieron los dos hombres del recinto, de la habitación en donde se había llevado acabo la "prueba de iniciación", apareció el responsable de la muerte del cadete: se trataba de un hombre de una altura considerable, de piel trigueña, sus ojos azules eran cubiertos en forma delicada por su cabello castaño, vestía completamente de blanco, sin embargo la parte inferior de su pantalón había sido manchada por la sangre de su victima, en su mano portaba un Ninja-to (4) el cual estaba empapado de sangre con el que había llevado a cabo la "prueba"... al notar finalmente la presencia de uno de sus "mejores" seguidores el hombre mostró una expresión en su rostro en la que mostraba cierta "complacencia" de verlo y dijo:

Vaya Yami, me sorprende que hayas vuelto tan pronto... por lo que veo el cumplir tu objetivo no fue una mayor dificultad para ti... o me equivoco?-

hn... me basta decirte que ese miserable de Stoker no podrá volver a dejar en libertad a "mas" terroristas... puedes estar tranquilo... Kaiba, el no volverá a causar mal a nadie mas...-

me alegra oír eso, de hecho no espere un mejor trabajo viniendo de ti...-

bien- comenzó a decir el guerrero- solo quería ponerte al tanto de lo que eh hecho y el "éxito" de mi misión así que... me retiro...-

luego de decir esto ultimo se dio la vuelta mostrando sus claras intenciones de marcharse a descansar cuando la voz fría de su superior lo llamo...

Yami!...-

ahora que deseas maestro?...- dijo este evidentemente molesto

dime, hay algo que te perturba?...-

que clase de pregunta es esa? Acaso no es evidente? Eh tenido un viaje muy pesado y estoy cansado, por lo tanto lo único que realmente deseo es ir a descansar y tu...-

el guerrero no pudo de terminar de formular su reclamo ya que Kaiba se lanzo sobre el atacándolo con su Ninja-to, Yami a duras penas pudo esquivar el ataque y desenvainar su Katana para corresponder al ataque, combatieron por un tiempo hasta que con un movimiento rápido de su Ninja-to Kaiba dejo desarmado a su"discípulo"y amenazándolo con esta en la garganta... una sonrisa sarcástica se dibujo en el rostro de Seto Kaiba lo cual produjo que su discípulo se molestara mas de lo que ya estaba y pregunto:

que demonios te parece tan gracioso?...-

nada, es solo que tu me dijiste que te encontrabas cansado y al corresponder a mi ataque me has demostrado todo lo contrario, ya que te defendiste bastante bien...-

y que demonios querías que hiciera! Si no lo hacia me hubieras matado con tu "jueguito"...-

vamos, cálmate, que no fue para tanto..- dijo Seto Kaiba su " superior" mientras retiraba su Ninja- to de la garganta de este y agregaba...- a mi no me puedes engañar Yami, te conozco mejor que nadie, no por nada soy tu "maestro", se cuando estas realmente cansado y cuando estas molesto por "algo"... que es lo que te sucede?...-

hn, lo que me suceda no es de tu incumbencia, si bien es cierto que eres mi maestro pero eso no me obliga a darte cuentas de nada, a menos que sea parte de la misión que me hayas asignado así que si me lo permites, deseo mas que nada tomar un descanso, matta ne...-

al terminar de decir esto se dio la vuelta nuevamente con intenciones de retirarse cuando las palabras de su "sensei" con su voz fría lo detuvieron en ese momento...

Yami... no tienes por que sentir remordimiento de haber matado al hijo pequeño de Stoker...-

Al terminar de oír esto el asesino se volteo bruscamente para ver el rostro de Kaiba con una expresión llena de sorpresa y agrego...

pero! Como demonios ... –

me entere? Hn, veo que me sigues subestimando..- empezó a decir Kaiba mientras lentamente se acercaba a este y le colocaba su mano en el hombro- Yami, créeme lo que hiciste por ese niño fue lo mejor para el y para otros, ya que si bien le "ahorraste" un sufrimiento inigualable, también evitaste que se convirtiera en un monstruo como lo era su padre...-

para ti es fácil decirlo Kaiba, ya que no fuiste tu el que se mancho las manos con la sangre de un inocente por la causa de esta "secta"...- dijo este mientras con ira miraba sus manos y cerraba sus puños como muestra de la ira que aun sentía...

tal vez tengas razón, sin embargo sabes que esos "sacrificios" que nos vemos "obligados" a hacer son por una causa justa... ¿o acaso me vas a decir que el destruir la injusticia creada por los hombre no es una razón justa, ¿acaso has olvidado a las cientos de hombres que se están pudriendo en la cárcel por crímenes que no cometieron, por el simple hecho que los verdaderos culpables andan libres haciendo de la suyas?...-

no, no lo eh hecho, y eso es por que también los miserables que asesinaron a mis padres siguen libres...- respondió este ante las afirmaciones de su maestro el cual además de entrenarlo en técnicas mortales, lo había entrenado para que manipulara su odio y su sed de venganza para transformarla en voluntad y fuerza...-

si bien, ya que nuevamente has recordado la principal causa que te impulsa a seguir, quiero recordarte que nosotros los Chinmoku no Senshi hemos dedicado nuestra vida para que en cierta forma destruir la injusticia, aunque actualmente este trabajo se ha vuelto mas difícil ya que el hombre, el que da origen a todos estos males no aprende y cada día comete cada vez mas delitos por lo tanto nos hemos visto obligados a tomar medidas drásticas como las medidas que tomaste con Stoker y su familia... como ya te lo eh dicho Yami, eso era lo "mejor"...-

si, tienes razón, mientras sigan habiendo sujetos como Stoker o los miserables que asesinaron a mis padres, seguirán habiendo personas que paguen por todas las fechorías de esos malditos!-

bien, ya que tuvimos esta pequeña conversación puedes pasar a descansar.. te lo has ganado...-

"gracias"... Kaiba..-

luego de decir eso hizo una reverencia a su maestro y salió de la habitación en dirección a su recamara, camino por varios pasillos y subió varios niveles hasta llegar al que le correspondía, pensando aun en todo lo que acababa de pasar y que a pesar de saber que todo lo que había hecho era por el hecho de defender sus ideales y el de otros aun no podía quitarse esa sensación amarga del haber asesinado al pequeño, sin embargo fue bruscamente sacado de sus pensamientos cuando una voz no muy agradable para el lo llamo por su nombre a sus espaldas, no necesitaba voltear a ver de quien se trataba así que decidió responder sin siquiera voltearse...

que es lo que deseas?...-

vaya, esa es la manera de saludarme después de dos meses de no estar Yami?...-

créeme, lo ultimo que haría seria el saludarte de manera "cordial" o a caso has olvidado que te detesto? Rafael...-

Al terminar de decir esto ultimo volteo a ver detrás de el, delante de el se encontraba un hombre alto de cabello rubio, sus ojos eran de color grises, tenia un peinado de puntas y su complexión física era bastante robusta, vestía con un pantalón café oscuro y una camisa azul negro pegada que resaltaba su figura, tenia un Kurasigama atado al cinturón de su pantalón y miraba con un rostro "alegre" a su compañero...

vamos Yami – comenzó a decir este cuando al fin había logrado obtener la atención del otro- acaso ni siquiera por hipocresía puedes decir que te da gusto el verme?..-

tu sabes mejor que nadie que no me gusta comportarme de esa manera con los demás, por lo tanto prefiero serte sincero diciéndote lo que de verdad pienso de ti a estar diciendo un montón de idioteces que ni siquiera tu te podrías creer...-

ja! Veo que aunque vengas cansado de el viaje, jamás se te quitara era maldita arrogancia que tanto te caracteriza...-

y yo veo que por mas tiempo que pase sin verte esa cara de idiota jamás se te quitara...-

que has dicho imbecil!-

acaso además de idiota, te has vuelto sordo?-

cállate!-

oblígame tonto – dijo el joven de cabello tri color invitando al otro a tener un combate cuerpo a cuerpo, en cierta forma le hacia falta tener un combate, si bien Rafael no era precisamente la persona con la que le gustaría tener un combate siempre le gustaba dejarlo humillado después de estos...- vamos Rafael que esperas!...

El otro estuvo a punto de aceptar la invitación y de saciar su deseo de partirle la cara a Yami cuando una voz a su espalda le detuvo...

Rafael! El maestro Kaiba te llama..- dijo un joven el cual tenia cabello color rojo y ojos color azul oscuro

Alister, Valon! pero que?...el maestro Kaiba me llama?...-

así es – comenzó a decir otro chico de cabellos castaños y ojos verdes que acompañaba al pelirrojo- al parecer quiere hablar contigo sobre algo relacionado con la vigilancia de la entrada...-

-" maldición!"- pensó este y luego se dirigía a su "oponente" diciendo- ni creas que esto se quedara así! Pronto solventaremos estas cuentas pendientes!...-

si claro, a propósito, de seguro Kaiba te ha llamado para reprenderte por el incompetente de tu "discípulo"...-

Rafael al escuchar eso se paro unos momentos, volteo a verlo y luego siguió su camino pensando en la mejor de las maneras para vengarse de su rival... mientras tanto en el pasillo en donde se encontraba Yami junto a los "compañeros" de Rafael el silencio había predominado hasta que Yami decidió retirarse del lugar ya que no había "nada" ahí hasta que nuevamente fue detenido por Alister...

sabes Yami, deberías dejar de provocar a Rafael cada vez que vienes de uno de tus "viajecitos", un día vas a terminar agotándole la paciencia y...-

disculpa...- interrumpió este mientras medio los volteaba a ver- pero que yo recuerde no te eh pedido tu opinión al respecto, además no tengo nada de que hablar con un par de incompetentes iguales al que acaba de salir...-

oye! A quien demonios llamas incompetentes chico engreído!- exclamo Valon cerrando sus puños demostrando sus intenciones de golpear a Yami cuando su compañero lo detuvo...

espera Valon... Yami, entiendo que aborrezcas a Rafael por el simple hecho de que son rivales en cuanto al uso de las Kamas (5), sin embargo eso no quiere decir que por el simple hecho de que nosotros seamos los camaradas de el nos tengas que tratar de la misma manera como lo tratas a el...-

si, tal vez tengas razón, sin embargo si me empezara a "relacionar" con ustedes, cierto par que yo conozco y con los que me sobrellevo bastante bien se disgustarían y no dudarían es descuartizarme por "traicionarlos"; " eso sin mencionar que ustedes dos no me caen muy en gracia que digamos..."- pensó este mientras retomaba su camino nuevamente a su dormitorio, dejando a Valon y a Alister bastante molestos por su comentario...

Después de tantas intervenciones "indeseables" para el, por fin se encontraba delante de la puerta de su recamara, bueno en realidad no era del todo "su" recamara ya que la tenia que compartir con sus dos compañeros de combate que mas que sus compañeros de combate, los consideraba como los únicos amigos que tenia... respiro hondo y luego abrió lentamente la puerta para no producir un molesto ruido con esta, que pudiese perturbar el sueño en que creía que se encontraban estos, sin embargo...

vaya, ya era hora! Hey Yami! Termina de abrir esa puerta, me recuerdas a una de esas viejas metiches de las pensiones que entran de la misma manera a la habitaciones – exclamo un joven de cabellos claros y piel morena en tono burlesco

ja ja ja muy gracioso Marik- dijo este molesto mientras terminaba de entrar a la habitación y cerraba la puerta

jamás se te va a quitar esa costumbre de creer que todo aquel que esta en una habitación esta dormido verdad?- se mofo otro joven el cual tenia cabellos blancos y ojos color café el cual en uno de sus ojos tenia una cicatriz la cual estaba marcada en modo vertical...(n/a: al fin me pude meter en el fic! n.n bn solo quiero aclarar que la cicatriz no se le veía mal al hermoso albino.. jejeje)

si, creo que no se me quitara... en especial cuando se tiene a un par de "flojos" como compañeros.. claro uno mas que otro... no lo crees así Bakura?...- dijo este mientras le daba una mirada significativa a Marik a lo cual el albino respondió...

si, tienes razón... ya que mientras unos nos matamos entrenando para mejorar alguien se la pasa "mojando" la almohada una buena parte de la mañana o no Marik?-

ya dejen de estarse burlando de mi!- exclamo este mientras se ponía de pie de un salto de la silla en donde se encontraba sentado para ir al encuentro de su compañero y darle una palmada en la espalda de "bienvenida" y luego agregaba- sabes, ya nos había extrañado que te tardaras tanto, por lo general te gusta terminar con los "encargos" de Kaiba rápido... que te paso ahora? Acaso tuviste problemas con todos los"guarda espaldas" de ese sujeto Stoker?...-

de hecho no, ellos no fueron el problema...- dijo este mientras se alejaba de sus compañeros y se aproximaba a su cama para lanzarse sobre esta y agregaba..- el problemas fue una de mis victimas, para ser mas preciso, fue un niño...-

Al escuchar esto, las expresiones de sus compañeros cambiaron drásticamente de alegres por unas mas serias, guardaron silencio por unos momentos hasta que Bakura decidió ah hablar:

Yami, se que no te servirá de nada que te diga esto, pero tu sabias que en algún momento te tocaría cometer una "acción" como esa...-

es cierto...- comenzó a decir Marik - a todos nosotros a "tocado" hacer algo así... claro a unos mas que otros...- termino de decir este refiriéndose a el mismo ya que de los tres asesinos el había tenido que exterminar en su primer misión a una familia completa...

si lo se... es solo que yo...-

si, sabemos lo que dijiste Yami, el que no te ibas a manchar las manos con la sangre de inocentes... sin embargo tu solo cumplías con tu obligación...-

es verdad, además le has ahorrado un gran sufrimiento a ese pequeño de quedar solo... por lo menos no tendrá que pasar por lo mismo que nosotros..-

si...- concluyo este y luego agrego con sarcasmo- sabes Marik lo que acabas de decir sonó igual a lo que el "gran" Kaiba me había dicho cuando lo fui a ver hace unos momentos...-

ah! perfecto! lo que me faltaba! Además de melancólico y un "babea" almohadas ahora soy la repetidora de Seto Kaiba!- bromeo este para de alguna manera levantar los ánimos lo cual lo consiguió al escuchar las risas de sus compañeros...

ja ja ja.. vaya ya me hacia falta escuchar tus comentarios!... ya me siento "algo" mejor.. gracias...-

ya sabes, para eso están los amigos...-

en tu caso para hacernos reír...- dijo Bakura tratando de molestar nuevamente a Marik lo cual consiguió con éxito...

que acaso cara de payaso me has visto o que!-

vaya! Hasta que te diste cuenta!-

mejor guarda silencio Bakura que calladito te ves mas bonito...-

luego de un rato mas de "sarcasmos amistosos" los tres compañeros se pusieron a conversar sobre sus misiones las cuales les había tocado realizar en el mismo lapso de tiempo... el primero en contar su anécdota fue Marik ya que por mas que no le gustase admitirlo siempre le sucedía algo "cómico" en cada una de sus misiones y en esta no fue la excepción. La victima de la semana fue un Defensa estatal en Estado Unidos que por medio de "tratos" sucios ( n/a: es decir: soborno, chantaje y otras artimañas...) siempre lograba sacar nuevamente a las calles a asesinos, traficantes y policías corruptos para que de esa manera le pagasen de manera "rápida y segura" una fuerte cantidad de dinero, en un principio Marik le dio un pequeño "susto" haciéndole una pequeña pero "memorable" visita a uno de sus clientes mas recientes y dejando un mensaje en el cuerpo de este "literalmente hablando", sin embargo esto no logro hacer mucho efecto en el, así que sin mas remedio tuvo que recurrir al medio mas efectivo y permanente que le quedaba... una semana después de haber sido anunciada la muerte del cliente del abogado, los titulares de los periódicos hacían referencia al asesinato del propio abogado que fue brutalmente atacado y matado por sus guarda espaldas en su propio apartamento para que luego estos acabaran con su vida de una manera igual de violenta... al terminar de contar esto Marik dijo con una expresión en la que mostraba su entera satisfacción:

como verán hice un trabajo bastante pulcro para que pensaran eso de los guarda espaldas y el miserable ese.. je je...-

si eso vemos- comenzó a decir Bakura colocando una expresión un tanto malévola y luego agrego- sin embargo no nos has contado lo que nosotros "queremos" saber Marik...-

eh? De que demonios estas hablando?...-

oh! Vamos Marik! Es imposible que no te allá pasado ningún percance como los que te suelen pasar en tus misiones!-

percances? De que hablas!-

creo que tendré que refrescarte la memoria – comenzó a decir Yami con una expresión parecida a la de Bakura- recuerdas hace algunos meses Seto te encargo que eliminaras a un policía corrupto, luego de cumplir la orden te apareciste con el pelo teñido por completo de rojo y nos contaste que luego de matarlo te resbalaste y caíste de cabeza en el charco de sangre del sujeto... (n/a: por Ra! Que humor mas negro! XD) si no mal recuerdo pasaste unos tres o cuatro días así...je je-

veo por donde van esos recuerdos y créanme.. esta vez no paso nada parecido...-

estas seguro?- pregunto Bakura mostrando un gesto por completo inconforme...- por que eso no fue lo que me contó Valon, según el viniste con la ropa completamente desgarrada por lo que me hace pensar que no nos has contado por completo el "cuento"...-

"maldito Valon!" a pues verán es que yo...- comenzó a decir este algo nervioso..

aja? Es que yo?...-

ah! de acuerdo! Si tuve un pequeño accidente al salir de ahí...-

ja! Lo sabia!- dijo Bakura satisfecho...

a ver, que fue lo que te paso ahora Marik?- pregunto Yami tratando de imaginar lo que su compañero les diría...

pues verán... al salir del lugar opte por escabullirme por las escaleras de emergencia del edificio de apartamentos todo iba bien hasta que por accidente le pise la cola a un gato estúpido el cual salto y me sorprendió así que me resbale de las escaleras y me caí... ( n/a: jajajajaja) ya están satisfe...-

mas Marik no pudo terminar de hacer la pregunta ya que Yami y Bakura se estaban retorciendo de la risa en sus asientos, el escuchar como siempre le sucedía algo "tonto" a su compañero en las misiones era algo que les levantaba el animo...

quieren callarse de una buena vez! Acaso creen que fue gracioso! Caí por completo en un basurero del lugar!-

el decir esto no ayudo mucho ya que las risas de sus compañeros solo aumentaron por el simple hecho de imaginar como termino Marik después de su caída...

jajajajaja lo sentimos Marik pero... solo a ti te suceden estas cosas!- comenzó a decir Yami calmando sus risas...

mas vale que consultes con Kaiba en relación a esto... podría ser que tengas una maldición y el no te lo haya dicho.. jajajajaja – dijo Bakura también tratando de calmar sus risas...

ja ja ja que graciosos, ya estuvo bueno! Que cuentas tu Bakura como te fue a ti?... – dijo este malhumorado...

pues bien ya que lo mencionas.. digamos que me fue bastante bien a comparación tuya...-

...-

Bakura comenzó a contar su anécdota la cual no fue muy diferente a la de Yami ya que este no le gustaba darle vueltas a sus trabajos de hecho lo único que vario en su historia a comparación de la de Yami fue que tuvo la misma suerte que Marik en que su victima no poseía familia por lo tanto solo tuvo la suerte de "ejecutar" al hombre que le habían encargado matar.. este había sido un juez ingles que al igual que el abogado, encubría a peligrosos malhechores solo que a diferencia del otro este juez resultaba se mas "elitista" en cuanto a sus clientes se trataba, ya que entre los miserables que defendía siempre se figuraban altos puestos gubernamentales de Inglaterra, por supuesto este recibía unas exuberantes cantidades de dinero por sus "buenos" servicios, sin embargo como era de esperarse sus días fueron contados en el preciso momento en que se encontró frente a frente a Bakura pues sin siquiera dudar o preguntar algo este acabo con su existencia haciendo justicia por todos aquellos que la habían pedido por durante mucho tiempo...

oye Bakura.. por lo menos deberías dejarlos decir algo antes de matarlos..-

y eso de que me va a servir a mi Marik?...-

no lo se, tal vez para que digan sus oraciones tan siquiera...-

no, gracias, no me gusta alargar mis misiones mas de lo que debo...-

si, supongo que debo de darte la razón al respecto...-

luego de hacer estos comentarios no muy reconfortantes a excepción del pasaje cómico de Marik, todos guardaron un profundo y prolongado silencio recostados en sus camas pensando en muchas cosas relacionadas a lo que su "trabajo" respectaba... este no duro mucho ya que Bakura en un tono algo triste comenzó a decir:

me pregunto... que pensaran "ellos" de nosotros en el lugar en donde están?...-

sabes.. eso mismo estaba pensando yo en estos momentos- dijo Yami cerrando sus ojos para mantener mas claros esos pensamientos en su mente...-

igual yo...- dijo Marik y agregando – seguramente han de estar decepcionados... hn por mas duro que suene es verdad o acaso ustedes piensan igual?...-

de hecho.. no...- dijo Yami con un tono mas grave...

de seguro "ellos" no querían que termináramos así...- dijo Bakura de manera triste...

sin embargo ya es muy tarde para echarse para atrás... – comenzó a decir Yami mientras se incorporaba en su cama y tomaba asiento- ya hemos matado a muchas personas que si bien habían cometido muchas atrocidades junto con ellas han tenido que morir muchos inocentes...-

si, es cierto, además hemos hecho un juramento en relación a ellos y no terminaremos hasta que lo cumplamos- dijo Bakura incorporándose también...

es cierto... hasta que los miserables que asesinaron a nuestros padres caigan en nuestras manos no descansaremos de castigar a seres que se les parezcan...- afirmo Marik en un tono algo sombrío...

hn saben, sin querer nos hemos convertido en los mismos miserables que les dieron muerte a nuestros padres...- dijo Bakura con un tono lleno de ironía...

es cierto- comenzó a decir Yami y luego agrego..- sin embargo a diferencia de esos miserables que los asesinaron por simple placer, la sed de venganza nos permite utilizar al máximo nuestros sentidos y convertir todo nuestro odio en poder y determinación para llevar a cabo nuestros objetivos... en cierta forma nosotros tenemos un objetivo valido para cometer todas estas cosas...- concluyo Yami a lo que Marik y Bakura tuvieron que afirmar...

saben- comenzó a decir Bakura- no ganamos nada si seguimos pensando en todas estas cosas será mejor que...-

mas las palabras del albino fueron cortadas cuando la puerta se habría en forma repentina mostrando el rostro de uno de los "rivales" de los tres asesinos, para desdicha de Marik se trataba del suyo... Valon se encontraba en el lumbral de la puerta con su típica pose de chico "malo"...

Valon! Que demonios te crees entrando de esa manera a nuestra habitación! –

a mi también me da gusto verte Marik, veo que ya estas mejor luego de tu pasaje con la escalera ja ja ja-

escale.. como demonios te enteraste de eso estúpido!-

créeme no pude evitar detenerme a escuchar tu anécdota, claro luego de eso me aburrí y me largue, así que no tengo idea de lo que tus "amiguitos" hicieron de sus vidas...-

miserable!...- dijo Marik avanzando con intenciones de golpear a Valon cuando Yami lo detuvo y dijo:

espera Marik...Valon que demonios quieres?... y mas te vale que sea algo importante para que te hallas atrevido a venir tu solo a importunarnos, ya que si no lo es, créeme Marik no cera el único que se desquite de ti...-

hn... pues bien ya que lo pones de ese modo... si, tengo una buena razón para venir; Kaiba me pidió de favor que los viniera a llamar, al parecer tiene una nueva misión para ustedes...-

¿para nosotros, acaso ese sujeto no nos piensa dejar descansar aunque sea un día?- dijo Bakura mas molesto de lo que ya se encontraba por la manera altanera en la que Valon había entrado a su "recinto"

a si es, al parecer es algo importante por que no a dejado que sus "títeres" favoritos descansen siquiera...-

ante este ultimo comentarios los tres asesinos le dedicaron una mirada fría a Valon deseando golpearle por decir eso, sin embargo sabían que en ese momento lo mas importante era ir a ver que era lo que deseaba su "superior" de ellos.

Todos pasaron al lado de Valon el cual se había quedado en la salida de la habitación, el primero fue Yami, luego Bakura y por ultimo Marik; pero al momento en que este cruzaba el lumbral de la puerta y pasaba al lado de Valon este ultimo lo tomo del brazo con fuerza indicándole que quería cruzar unas cuantas palabras con el por lo que se apresuro a decir:

Yami, Bakura adelántese a la sala en donde se encuentra Kaiba, los alcanzare dentro de unos cuantos minutos...-

de acuerdo...- se limitaron a decir sus compañeros y siguieron su camino...

cuando ya se alejaron lo suficiente Valon y Marik comenzaron una conversación poco usual...

que demonios quieres?-

que? Acaso no puedo pedir unos momentos a solas contigo?...-

ja ja ja que graciosito, no lo preguntare nuevamente, que es lo que deseas!...-

tu sabes lo que deseo Marik,- dijo esto colocando una expresión extraña en su rostro mientras pasaba su mano en forma seductora en el cuello de Marik y agregaba - es algo que no lo eh tenido por durante mucho tiempo y que realmente ya me hace falta...-

Al terminar de escuchar esto, Marik quito en forma violenta la mano de Valon de su cuello, luego arrincono a Valon contra una de las paredes del pasillo ocasionando que este produjera un leve gemido de dolor y luego dijo:

escúchame estúpido! Vuelves a decir eso y te aseguro que no vivirás mucho tiempo, créeme cuando abandone esta "secta" no tendré que seguir estas estúpidas normas de "hermandad" a la que nos vemos sometidos a cumplir y por fin podré desquitarme de ti por todo lo que me has hecho.. te lo aseguro.. no estoy jugando!-

luego de decir eso, soltó a Valon, no sin antes propiciarle un buen golpe en el abdomen sacándole todo el aire para de esa manera no pudiese decir nada mas que lo pudiera sacar de sus casillas... camino en forma rápida para llegar a tiempo a la reunión en la que se encontraban sus compañeros, sin embargo al momento de llegar estos se encontraban aun afuera esperando a que Kaiba se "desocupara"...

hola...-

vaya, ya llegaste... que quería de ti el estúpido de Valon?...- pregunto intrigado Bakura

hn... como siempre, solo quería amargarme la vida, pero será mejor que dejemos las cosas así, ya le di su merecido...-

ya, veo –

y que sucede por que Kaiba no nos a recibido?-

lo que sucede...- comenzó a decir Yami- es que al parecer alguien le fue con el "chismecito" a Kaiba que uno de los alumnos ya estaba listo para someterse a la prueba...-

en serio? Y quien es el sensei? Tal vez tiene oportunidad... por que si es alumno de uno de esos tres estúpidos lo dudo mucho...-

el silencio de Yami y una mirada por departe de este hacia Bakura le mostraron de quien se trataba...

Bakura... ya veras que todo estará bien... de quien se trata?...-

Aoshi… -

Que! Es broma verdad? Ese chico no tiene mas de tres meses de haber llegado y comenzado a entrenar!...-

Bakura iba a responder a la pregunta hecha por Marik cuando la puerta del recinto se abrió, los dos hombres que había visto Yami llevarse el cuerpo del cadete que fallo al momento que el llego llevaban en una camilla el cuerpo de Aoshi uno de los estudiantes de Bakura, este ultimo al verlo se acerco para comprobar si su alumno estaba muerto, para su alivio los dos sujetos le dijeron que lo llevaban a la enfermería para que curaran sus heridas que si eran algo graves... Bakura en silencio dio gracias por ello y luego de una espera y de ver que lo retiraban del lugar, entraron al recinto en donde Kaiba se encontraba...

Lamento a verlos hecho esperar, pero como ya abran visto me encontraba ocupado... te felicito Bakura, has entrenado bien a tu alumno en tan corto tiempo, si no, no me hubiera podido hacer esto...- comenzó a decir Kaiba mientras señalaba una leve herida en su brazo y luego agrego..- por el simple hecho de haberme alcanzado a herir en su ataque final pienso que vale la pena que siga viviendo...-

te lo agradezco- dijo Bakura maldiciendo a su "superior" en su mente por el trato que le había dado a su alumno...-

bien creo que han de estar intrigados del por que los he llamado tan pronto par a una misión... o me equivoco?...-

la mirada de los tres asesinos afirmo a la pregunta de Kaiba por lo que este prosiguió...

en un principio pensé en dejarlos descansar, sin embargo se acaba de dar la oportunidad idónea para que realicen su misión, además se que cuando les diga de quines se tratan sus victimas, no dudaran en emprender el viaje para realizar el trabajo...-

habla Kaiba, de quienes se tratan?- dijo Marik algo desesperado por tanto suspenso...

muy bien, los nombres de sus victimas son: Watsuki Motto, Shu maat em Ishtar (6) y Jonathan Harker...-

Al terminar de escuchar estos nombres los tres asesinos voltearon a ver con una expresión incrédula a Kaiba el cual afirmo lo que ellos estaban pensando...

así es, el momento de que tomen venganza por el asesinato de sus padres a llegado, estos tres hombres fueron los que ordenaron a aquellos asesinos que acabaran con la vida de ellos... Yami Seward, Marik Westenra, Bakura Murray, tres de mis seis mejores alumnos, han sido entrenados desde que tenían dieciséis años, ahora cinco años después podrán cobrar y hacer justicia de lo que estos tres empresarios corruptos les hicieron hace mas de nueve años...-

satisfacción, tristeza he ira eran algunos de los sentimientos que Yami, Bakura y Marik sentían en sus corazones, después de tanto tiempo, de haber deseado saciar su sed de venganza por fin lo podrían hacer...

Kaiba... yo me ocupare de Watsuki Motto..- dijo Yami

Yo me ocupare de Shu maat em Ishtar...- Marik

Y yo me ocupare de Jonathan Harker...- concluyo Bakura mientras daba la vuelta seguido de sus compañeros en dirección a su habitación para preparar los utensilios que ocuparía...

Los espero nuevamente aquí dentro de dos horas ya que les tengo que dar unas instrucciones importantes en relación a esta misión...-

Los tres asesinos asintieron y luego salieron del recinto pensando una y otra vez en como acabarían con los tres "miserables" que con una simple orden destruyeron su vida tal y como la conocieron alguna vez...

**VANCOUVER CANADA... **

Una suave lluvia caía en la tranquila ciudad de Vancouver, la época de otoño había comenzado, en una de los ventanales de una enorme casa se podía ver a un joven de por lo menos diecinueve años que veía caer lentamente las gotas de agua que resbalaban los cristales con cierta melancolía en sus ojos color carmesí , su cabello era tricolor y poseía un rostro un tanto delicado...

Yu Gi, hijo que te pasa?- pregunto una mujer alta de cabellos rubios y con ojos iguales a los de el joven llenos de tranquilidad

no es nada madre, es solo que...-

es solo que?- pregunto un señor de cabellos negros que se encontraba al lado de la mujer...

es solo que.. realmente es necesario que los acompañe a este viaje padre?... se que este será dentro de una semana... pero realmente no me siento con ánimos de asistir -

Yu Gi, hijo ya hemos hablado de esto, se que estos continuos viajes son cansados para ti, pero será mejor que nos acompañes para que te enteres de lo que planeamos hacer en relación a los negocios, después de todo eres el único heredero de la familia Motto y si en un determinado momento nos llegase a pasar algo tu tenderas que asumir el control de esta... -

No hables de esa manera querido!-

Es la verdad...- dijo el señor Motto mientras se acercaba al ventanal en donde se encontraba su hijo y se colocaba a su lado y decía- Yu Gi , tu sabes mejor que nadie que hay muchas personas que no aceptan nuestra manera de hacer las cosas, el tratar de ayudar a las personas que mas lo necesitan por medio de compañías que podrían destruirlos es algo no muy bien visto por muchos... por eso el día que nos sucediese algo a tu madre y a mi, debes de ser fuerte y no depender demasiado de los demás... has entendido? –

Si, padre lo he entendido...-

Vamos Yug! No será tan malo!- dijo una voz a espaldas de los tres en forma alegre...

Malik Ishtar! Por que siempre entras de esa manera en las conversaciones de otros!- decía una mujer molesta detrás del joven y lo agarraba del brazo...

Oh! Vamos madre cálmate!- dijo este alegre mientras la abraza...

Es cierto querida!- agrego un hombre alto de cabellos rubios y una barba del mismo tono- cálmate un poco , después de todo no lo hizo con mal intención verdad hijo?-

Claro! Solo quería animar a Yug...-

Señor Motto!- exclamo un anciano a los pocos momentos mientras entraba a la habitación..- veo que ya no es necesario anunciarle que los señores Ishtar se encuentran aquí...-

No ya no es necesario Solomon, ya puedes retirarte...-

No señor, lo que sucede es que ellos no son los únicos que acaban de venir...- dijo este mientras indicaba la entrada de...

Ryou! Amigo! Tiempo sin verte- dijo Yu Gi mientras se acercaba a recibir al ultimo de sus amigos que recién entraba a la habitación...

Hola Yu Gi! Listo para el viaje?...-

Pues mas o menos...-

Al parecer nuestro amigo no esta de muchos ánimos para ir...- intervino Malik colocando su brazo sobre los hombros de Yu Gi...

Bueno, tal vez esto le pueda animar...- intervino un hombre alto de ojos de color café oscuro el cual era el padre del Ryou...- todos nosotros también iremos en el mismo vuelo...

En... en serio señor Harker, señor Ishtar?-

Por supuesto- respondió el ultimo mencionado- le ayudaremos a tu padre en algunos negocios por lo tanto también tenemos que ir a Inglaterra...

Genial! Oíste eso Yug! Estaremos juntos y destrozaremos el avión!- dijo Malik alegre mientras le daba una palmada de animo a su amigo...-

Tal vez solo contigo baste Malik!- comenzó a decir Ryou con el afán de molestarlo...

Oye! Que intentas decir con eso!-

Es cierto hijo.. digamos que no eres muy tranquilo como tus compañeros...- intervino el señor Ishtar a lo que los demás comenzaron a reír...

Esta bien.. lo acepto, no me gusta estar tranquilito como a ustedes pero no es para tanto... o si?...-

Un pequeño silencio y luego una risa prolongada respondieron a la pregunta hecha por el heredero de los Ishtar lo cual provoco que este comenzara a reclamar al respecto... Al ver este ambiente lleno de alegría le devolvió a Yu Gi un poco de la tranquilidad que le hacia falta: con la compañía de su familia y la de sus amigos mas cercanos la inseguridad que sentía al respecto de todo lo que pasaba se disipo pensando que después de todo el viaje que harían no seria tan malo...

los tres empresarios irán a un viaje a Inglaterra para realizar unas negociaciones...- comenzó a decir Marik a sus compañeros...

a si es... en el instante en que tomen el vuelo, será el momento necesario para atacar y acabar con esto de una buena vez...- afirmo Bakura

en ese momento Motto, Ishtar y Harker pagaran por todas las atrocidades que han hecho..- dijo Yami en tono frió mientras limpiaba su espada- " y también pagaran por la muerte de nuestros padres, pronto llegara ese comento...en que con sus vidas lo pagaran..."

**FIN DEL CAPITULO 1**

**vocabulario:**

: KATANA: espada que utilizaban los antiguos samuráis. (daaaa!)

: KURASIGANA: es una pequeña hacha con una cadena que esta asegurada de donde se sostiene el arma ( es semejante a la que utiliza el hno. de Sango).

: CHINMOKU NO SENSHI: significa " guerrero del silencio".

: NINJA-TO: semejante a la Katana solo que de un largo mas pequeño. Utilizada por los antiguos ninjas como su nombre lo insinúa.

: KAMA : es una hacha pequeña idónea para los combates cuerpo a cuerpo.

:SHU MAAT EM: Egipcio. Su traducción "Shu": antiguo dios egipcio. "maat em": se traduce como 'justicia y verdad'.

Y bueno este es el primer capitulo de mi fic...Wow! Me quedo muy largo. Jejeje pero digamos que me sentí inspirada.. n.n, bien fanáticos de Yu Gi Oh! Espero que no sean tan rudos con migo... ya que como he dicho este es mi primer fic de Yu Gi... y bueno como ya abran notado los yamis van detrás de los padres de sus hikaris... me pregunto que pasara? Es mas! Que es lo que pretende el miserable de Valon con esas sus insinuaciones! Mmm bueno de hecho yo ya lo se y de seguro ustedes lo descubrirán mientras lean los siguientes capítulos de este fic... jejeje por favor dejen sus reviews y hasta la próxima... matta ne!

f. Hojesama Ku. Yeah!


	2. saciando la sed de venganza

HOLA A TODOS! Como han estado? Espero que bien listos para leer otro capitulo de este fic... antes de empezar quiero disculparme con todos ustedes por la tardanza de este capitulo pero... en mis estudios estaban de por medio y necesitaba estudiar para una prueba homicida que nos iban a hacer... GOMENE! Pero verán que la espera habrá valido la pena... (n.n por lo menos eso espero) y bueno sin mas preámbulos los dejo con este nuevo capitulo de " justicia de sombras"

**CAPITULO 2: "Saciando la sed de venganza..."**

A pesar de ser otoño era un día hermoso y el sol brillaba de forma cálida y suave sobre la ciudad de Vancouver; ese día los empresarios Harker, Motto e Ishtar habían planificado su vuelo sin escalas hacia la ciudad de Londres Inglaterra para solventar algunos asuntos de negocios que tenían que atender junto a sus familias.

El sonido de las turbinas de los diferentes aviones que se encontraban ya listos para despegar únicamente esperando el permiso de la central para poder partir sonaban en forma intensa y constante…sin embargo en el andar de espera numero cinco el avión privado de los empresarios estaba arreglando los últimos detalles para emprender el viaje que no tardaría mas de seis a ocho horas, eso si no se presentaba ningún contratiempo…al rededor de este se encontraban varios vehículos de vigilancia procurando que la partida de los empresarios no tuviese algún atentado que pusiera en peligro las vidas de estos… sin embargo no muy lejos de este lugar en uno de los puestos de vigilancia varios de los guardias yacían en el suelo inconscientes y tomando su lugar se encontrabas tres jóvenes que perseguían algo diferente a lo que los guardias debían de hacer… algo muy diferente…

hn… con que ese es el avión en donde viajaran Harker, Motto e Ishtar no?- dijo Marik mientras observaba en dirección del avión

a si es, en el se dirigirán a Inglaterra en donde al parecer trataran de asuntos de negocios "muy delicados"…- interrumpió Bakura

por fin después de tantos años podremos efectuar nuestra venganza…- dijo Yami mientras se colocaba al lado de Marik

es cierto, sin embargo no hay que permitir que todo esto trastorné nuestra misión…-

Marik, tiene razón, aunque queramos acabar con todo esto tenemos que recordar los consejos que Kaiba nos dio antes de partir hace una semana…-

**FLASH BACK.**

y dinos Kaiba, según tu, donde será el momento idónea para atacar y " eliminar" de una buena vez nuestro objetivo?- pregunto Yami molesto ante las trabas que su "líder" les había puesto en su plan- por que para serte sincero no le veo ningún problema a nuestro plan original…

créeme Yami, su plan tiene varias fallas…-

es serio? por que a decir verdad yo apoyo a Yami en esto- intervino Marik molesto

yo también- interrumpió Bakura haciendo acto de presencia..- yo no veo el problema al respecto de que cada uno de nosotros nos ocupemos de un empresario y lo acabemos justo cuando vayan a tomar su "dichoso" vuelo …-

si ya terminaron de reclamarme quiero que me escuchen con atención- comenzó a decir Seto Kaiba con un tono de voz en el que demostraba lo irritado que se encontraba ante la manera en que se estaban comportando sus mejores " pupilos"- saben que si se tratara de cualquier otra situación los dejaría proceder según su propio criterio.. sin embargo ustedes no se han dado cuenta de que están perdiendo el control por el simple hecho de sacias su sed de venganza que se están entregando a la primer idea tonta eh irracional que se les viene a la cabeza!-

que es lo que has dicho?- se levanto Yami molesto ante el comentario de su " maestro"-

vamos piensen detenidamente en todas las fallas que su supuesto plan tiene: la primera es que estarías atacando en un lugar en donde la posibilidad de buscar refugio serian nulas, la segunda falla la cual es mas obvia que la primera es que si bien, logran ocuparse de todos los " guarudas" de esos tipos para cuando hayan terminado con el ultimo los asesinos de sus padres ya abran escapado y la siguiente vez que lo intenten, quien puede asegurar que será mas sencillo o si tendrán éxito?-

cuando Seto Kaiba termino de dar su opinión un prolongado silencio se apodero de todo el salón: por mas detestable que fuera para ellos admitirlo su superior tenia razón: se habían dejado llevar por el odio que sentían hacia sus próximas " victimas" que habían olvidado por completo todos esos detalles… luego de unos momentos mas de reflexionar Bakura pues el primero que se animo a hablar:

que es lo que nos sugieres entonces?-

mi sugerencia es esta: de una u otra manera ustedes tiene que estar adentro de este vuelo y viajar junto con ellos… ya que una vez en el aire los empresarios no tendrán lugar por donde escapar y a ustedes se les facilitara el efectuar su misión…-

me parece una buena idea- dijo Yami admitiendo el ingenio de Seto Kaiba.. ( n/a: y como no va a tener ingenio en relación a esto! solo Ra sabe a cuantos cristianos ya se trono Seto en el pasado!)

ahora viene la pregunta del millón…- interrumpió Marik no muy convencido al respecto- como pretendes que abordemos ese avión? seguramente viajaran en algún avión privado y no dejaran que nadie a parte de ellos suba…-

eso quedara bajo su criterio- dijo Kaiba mientras se colocaba de pie dispuesto a salir de la habitación..- sin embargo quiero decirles una cosa antes de que partan: no vayan a perder el control en algún determinado momento.. porque si lo hacen perderán por completo su objetivo y de seguro no tendrán éxito en efectuar su misión… que eso no se les vaya a olvidar? Ah! y una cosa mas... no vayan a dejar a nadie con vida en ese vuelo esta claro?...-

por supuesto- dijo Bakura

no necesitas mencionarlo- agrego Marik

no te preocupes, no fallaremos en nuestra misión…- concluyo Yami

espero que así sea- alcanzaron a escuchar decir a su líder los tres asesinos mientras cerraba la puerta del salón al momento de salir de este….

**FIN DEL FLASH BACK.**

hn aun estoy molesto por como nos trato Kaiba en ese momento...- dijo Marik mientras comenzaba a registrar algunos documentos que cargaban los vigilantes a los cuales habían dejado inconscientes unos momentos atrás…

sin embargo hay que admitir que tenia razón…- interrumpo Bakura- de haber seguido con nuestro plan original de seguro no habríamos logrado muy buenos resultados…-

eso nos demuestra una vez mas que Kaiba nos lleva una larga ventaja al respecto ya que cuenta con una frialdad que ninguno de nosotros a logrado obtener aun…- dio Yami y luego agrego…- oye Marik encontraste algo entre esos papeles?…-

nada, estos sujetos tampoco van a viajar con los empresarios… maldición! no falta mucho tiempo para que ellos aborden y nosotros aun seguimos buscando una manera para estar en ese maldito vuelo!-

cálmate Marik... que lo ultimo que necesitamos que todo esto nos saque de nuestras casillas… lo mejor será buscar una manera de cómo subir..- dijo Yami mientras se tomaba asiento y sacaba un cigarrillo de su chaqueta y lo encendía…-

saben.. creo que no será necesario que sigamos pensando al respecto.. – dijo Bakura mientras posaba su vista hacia un lado del avión…- mira hacia halla y sabrán a lo que me refiero…

al lado de avión se podía divisar como la tripulación abordaba por una puerta lateral del avión, la mayoría de esta estaba conformada por guardaespaldas, pero entre ellos se podía distinguir a tres que no lo era: un chef, un aeromozo ( n/a: que #$ suena esto jajajaja) y el piloto de el avión los cuales estaban regresando a la central de vuelos para recoger sus cosas…

Bakura, eres una maldita maravilla!- dijo Yami mientras observaba a sus " boletos de partida"-

gracias.. y ya que fue mi idea yo elegiré a mi victima: será ese piloto…-

de todas formas al final ese te huera tocada Kura… de nosotros tres tu eres el único que aprendió a volar un maldito avión- dijo Marik mientras la daba una palmada a su compañero -

pues si tal es el caso yo me ocupare del chef…- intervino Yami antes de que Marik pudiera agregar algo…

oye yo me quería ocupar del chef!-

ja! ni de broma… tu serás el aeromozo – dijo Yami mientras votaba el cigarrillo que acaba de fumar…-

Yami, has odio hablar de lo que dicen de los aeromozo..-

que no se marean con nada?- (n/a: O.o caída anime )

no te hagas el estúpido! Ya olvídenlo! nos vemos en el vuelo y suerte…- dijo Marik mientras emprendía el camino en busca de su " boleto" seguido de Yami y Bakura… mientras tanto

**EN UNA SALA DE ESPERA DEL AEROPUERTO…**

Oye Ryou…- comenzó a decir Malik mientras se encontraba sentado junto a su compañero en una de las salas de espera del aeropuerto…- eh querido preguntarte algo desde hacia ratos…

que sucede? acaso ya te acobardaste de subir al avión y quieres que le diga a tus padres?-

ja… ja… ja.. que payasito…-

vamos no te enojes, solo era una broma, anda dime que era lo que me ibas a decir?

no has notado que Yug esta algo , no se distraído?- dijo esto mientras volteaba a ver en dirección en donde se encontraba el ya antes mencionado

sabes, ahora que lo mencionas, si lo eh notado un tanto ajeno de todo esto que crees que le pase?-

no se, pero no perdemos nada con irle a preguntar o si?…-

si, tienes razón- afirmo Ryou mientras se ponía de pie acompañado de Malik

Sentado a un lado de la habitación se encontraba Yu Gi Motto, su gran compañero el cual se encontraba solo leyendo un libro esperando a que se les diera el aviso de que podrán abordar su vuelo, ya había pasado una semana desde que su padre le había anunciado sobre el viaje que estaban a punto de efectuar, sin embargo al igual que aquel día en que tuvo es conversación con su padre, aun no sentía los ánimos de seguir, aun no entendía del por que de su actitud y de su inseguridad ya que el primer lugar iría junto a sus padres, en segunda irían los mejores amigo s de ellos y en tercera sus mejores amigos.. no siguió de hacerse esa pregunta hasta que sintió en su espalda unos de los " ya acostumbrados" saludos toscos de uno de sus amigos… Malik ( n/a: n.n)

hola Yu Gi! ya listo para viajar?-

ah?…eh.. si, ya estoy listo "creo"-

" si, ya estoy listo"- se mofo Malik y luego agrego- pues a decir verdad no te veo con muchos ánimos que digamos.. y créeme no soy el único que lo ah notado, nos es así Ryou?- se refirió el joven egipcio mientras volteaba a ver por encima de su hombro refiriéndose al otro chico que se encontraba muy cerca de ellos…

es cierto, en esta ultima semana y para ser mas precisos desde que nuestros padres anunciaron este viaje, has estado muy distraído… que es lo que te sucede amigo?…-

pues a decir verdad… desde un principio no quise involucrarme en este viaje…-

y, por que no les has dicho ESO a tus padres? de seguro ellos lo entenderían?- dijo Malik mientras tomaba asiento al lado de su amigo

por que si era por el hecho de quedarte solo, nosotros te hubiéramos hecho compañía… - agrego Ryou mientras se sentaba delante de sus amigos –

es necesario que todos vayamos, ya que si bien son negocios de nuestros padres, estos también nos conciernen…-

sin embargo Yu Gi, si no vas plenamente dispuesto de todas formas no servirá que vayas…-

lo se Ryou.. pero creo que ya es muy tarde para arrepentirse…no?-

Ryou y Malik asintieron ante lo que su amigo les había dicho, durante toda la conversación ninguno de ellos se percato de la presencia de Solomon, el mayordomo de la familia Motto ( n/a: que acabada soy! de el abuelo de Yu Gi paso a ser su empleado…¬¬) y que había escuchado por completo la conversación de Yu Gi y sus amigos…

**EN OTRA SECCIÓN DEL AEROPUERTO**

ya había paso media hora desde que Bakura, Yami y Marik se habían retirado del puesto de vigilancia para ir en busca de sus boletos para abordar el avión… Bakura y Yami ya se encontraban de vuelta en este lugar mientras que Marik no mostraba señales de vida alguna…

maldición! pero que demonios esta haciendo Marik?- comenzó a decir Yami desesperado por la tardanza de su compañero…

no lo se, pero mas le vale que este aquí pronto ya que según lo que me dijo el piloto antes de dejarlo inconsciente el vuelo esta programado para dentro de veinte minutos...-

mas le vale que este aquí dentro de diez minutos ya que si no, lo tendremos que dejar...-

pasaron unos momentos de silencio desde que Yami había dicho estas palabras, sin embargo no paso mucho tiempo ya que al cabo de un rato Bakura comenzó a reírse en forma suave lo cual incomodo a Yami y pregunto:

se puede saber de que demonios te estas riendo?-

lo lamento Yami pero es que no pude evitar pensar que el lapso de tiempo que le has dado a Marik es muy poco... sobre todo si estamos hablado de el..-

a que te refieres?-

vamos Yami, acaso no te has puesto a pensar que Marik es un imán para los catástrofes?...-

hn, ya veo por donde va tu idea, y si lo pones desde ese punto de vista, es cierto es muy poco el tiempo que le he dado a Marik... je je je...-

si, vamos a ver que nuevas nos trae Marik de nuevo...-

ambos asesinos se pusieron a reír y esperaron con "cierta" ansia a que su compañero regresara... no tuvieron que esperar demasiado ya que a los pocos minutos alcanzaron a ver que a lo lejos se acercaba a toda prisa abrochándose el saco de su traje, con el rostro un poco sonrojado venia Marik literalmente huyendo de "algo"...

vaya, ya era hora...- comenzó a decir Bakura y agrego..- eh Marik ya te habías demorado mucho y.. oye¿ por que vienes así¿que fue lo que te paso?...-

NADA! Ahora Vámonos de aquí!- grito Marik mientras caminaba furioso en dirección del el avión...

Espera un minuto!- exclamo Yami mientras tomaba a su amigo del brazo para que no siguiera avanzando y luego agrego- tu no iras a ninguna parte hasta que se te baje ese coraje que andas y nos digas que demonios te paso y por que vienes así de agitado!...-

Esta bien quieren saber que es lo que paso, pues se los diré: después de que me "ocupe" del aeromozo me disponía a venir cuando de repente me encontré con un sujeto que decía ser el " jefe" de aeromozos del aeropuerto (n/a: a decir verdad no tengo la mas mínima idea si eso existe... solo lo quería aclarar...) el cual se interpuso e mi camino y me comenzó a interrogar; como supuse que algo así podría pasar le mostré los papeles que había falsificado; luego de ojearlos se disculpo conmigo y me dijo fuéramos a la sala de descanso; me le trate de zafar pero me jalo... una vez en ese lugar me ofreció algo de comer y de tomar y claro yo de idiota no me negué; mientras estaba comiendo "algo" comenzó a hacer el imbecil ese ...-

Wow! Pido tiempo Marik...- dijo Bakura después de escuchar esa parte de la historia y agrego...- conociendo lo "salado" que estas y con esa tu frase final déjanos tratar de adivinar lo que paso...-

Adelante! Diviértanse conmigo...-dijo Marik con sarcasmo

Tomare eso como un si- dijo Yami y comenzó...- se coloco detrás de ti y comenzó a acariciarte el cuello...-

Luego de eso sin previo aviso te abrazo y te comenzó a decir al oído cosas como: " sabes aun queda algo de tiempo para que tu vuelo salga; además dicen que se a retrazado..."- agrego Bakura con una sonrisa al ver que el rostro de Marik se comenzaba a poner colorado...-

A lo que tu agregaste de seguro: " eh.. sabes te agradezco por la comida pero tengo asuntos que atender así que me tengo que ir.." te trataste de levantar pero el no te dejo ir.. es mas! De seguro te a recostó en algún sofá que de ese lugar o me equivoco?..- agrego Yami mientras se sentaba delante de su compañero

Oigan... se nota que ustedes leen de esas revistas para depravados... Que tal si lo dejamos hasta ahí y nos vamos?... ¬/¬

Para nada! Ya empezamos con esto y tu nos has dado pie para seguir...- dijo Bakura y luego prosiguió con sus "suposiciones"- después de haberte a recostado comenzó a "manosearte" y a besarte en el cuello... y digamos que trato de llegar un poco mas lejos...

Pero tu no lo dejaste... de seguro si quisiera tener hijos ya no podría y todo gracias a ti o no Marik?

Si, y a parte de eso no lo reconocerían ya que le desfigure la cara a puros golpes... ¬¬

Jajaja ves Yami te dije que a Marik le pasaría algo parecido... aunque digamos que hoy no le fue tan mal... de hecho de haber querido hubieras pasado un buen rato- dijo Bakura mientras colocaba un rostro que mostraba cierta malicia... (n/a. Enfermo!...)

ya basta! Deja de molestar Bakura! Este un pasaje que ninguno de nosotros volverá a hablar! Esta claro par de enfermos adivinos!-

por supuesto... "rompe corazones"- se mofo Bakura para luego desviar su mirada y evitar la de Marik la cual mostraba un terrible deje de rencor...

luego de eso tomaron las cosas que les correspondían y se aproximaron al avión para poder abordar...

sus identificaciones por favor...- dijo un hombre robusto que mostraba ser un guardia mas que los acompañaría...

aquí tiene- dijo Yami mientras mostraba las identificaciones perfectamente falsificadas...

bien, pueden pasar...- dijo el hombre permitiéndoles el paso al avión...

bien, lo mas difícil ya paso de aquí en adelante las cosas no se pueden complicar... Bakura, Marik tomen sus posiciones, ya saben lo que tiene que hacer...-

no te preocupes Yami, el día de ahora terminara todo, no te preocupes...- dijo Marik con un tono completamente frió...

bien, iré a tomar mi puesto, nos veremos mas tarde cuando sea el momento...- dijo Bakura mientras se dirigía a la cabina y comenzaba a preparar los motores...

bien, a nosotros nos corresponde estar en la parte de atrás... vamos Marik...-

de acuerdo...-

ambos asesinos se dirigieron y a sus asientos ignorando lo que sucedía afuera del avión...

muy bien ya es hora de abordar, están todos listos?- pregunto en forma alegre el señor Harker mientras comenzaba a subir las escaleras del avión...

si, será mejor que nos apresuremos ya que vamos algo retrasados...- dijo el señor Motto y luego agregaba...- Solomon te dejamos a cargo de todo...-

por supuesto señor, aunque yo quería hacerle una consulta antes de que partieran...-

por supuesto... de que se trata?-

es sobre el joven Yu Gi...-

que sucede con el?-

pues a decir verdad señor... eh visto al joven Yu Gi muy desanimado desde que se dio el anuncio de este viaje y disculpe mi atrevimiento pero yo pienso que lo ideal seria que el se quedase aquí solo por esta vez... tal vez después de un tiempo decida alcanzarlo a Inglaterra...-

ya veo, y sabes de verdad te agradezco por tu interés Solomon, entonces te encargare a Yu Gi también para que lo vigiles de a cuerdo?...-

si señor..- dijo este mientras se retiraba un poco...

Yu Gi hijo ven por favor...-

Si, que sucede?-

Pues veras, cierto pajarillo por ahí me dijo que no estabas de ánimos para ir a este viaje; así que si te parece te quedaras con Solomon y nos alcanzaras ya cuando te sientas con ánimos; me parece que es lo mejor o no?...-

Yo.. eh... gracias padre...-

Bien, pues solo tengo algo que decirte antes que, hijo por favor ten cuidado mientras estamos ausentes... no te fíes demasiado de las otras personas... busca a personas que te pueden ayudar y en las que de verdad puedas confiar... de acuerdo?...-

Definitivamente...-

por favor cuídate, no te vayas a exponer...-

no se preocupe señor Motto, no dejaremos que Yu Gi se meta en problemas no es así Solomon?...- les interrumpió una voz a sus espaldas...

Malik? De que tratas de decir con ello? ¬¬ - dijo Yu Gi imaginando lo que trataba de decir...

Pues veras, un pajarillo por aquí nos dijo a Ryou y a mi que no ibas a ir por lo que hablamos con "los progenitores de nuestra existencia" ( n/a: jajajaja XD) y hemos quedado de que te haremos compañía hasta que te sientas mejor y los alcancemos en un vuelo próximo, verdad Ryou?...-

Por supuesto... después de todo que es un viaje sin ti... eres el único que me ayuda a controlar a este "desastre" andante- dijo Ryou refiriéndose a cierto Ishtar presente...

sabes Ryou, realmente ya me están cansando esas tu bromas...-

y quien dice que son bromas? Acaso no es la verdad?- ( n/a: oh! Eso duele cuando te lo dice, claro por lo usual yo lo digo y es mas divertido jajaja poli te quiero!)

al terminar de oír esto todos se pudieron a reír hasta que el señor Harker dijo:

bueno, pues será mejor irnos de una vez amigos, Ryou hijo cuídate por favor...-

no te preocupes padres...-

Malik, por lo que mas quieras en este mundo, no vayas a dejar en ruinas la casa por una de tus bromas...-

Vamos madre cálmate, veras que cuando regresas todo estará en perfecto estado...-

Eso esperamos... que Ra te guié hijo...- (n/a: jajaja mi famosa frase!)

Igual a todos ustedes, vayan tranquilos nosotros estaremos bien...- dijo Ryou mientras colocaba su brazo alrededor de los hombros de Malik- nosotros nos ocuparemos que no se meta en sus "ya acostumbrados" problemas...-

Bueno, será mejor que nos vayamos ya- dijo la señora Motto mientras subía al avión seguida por sus amigos Ishtar y Harker...

A dios hijo y recuerda ten mucho cuidado...- dijo el señor Motto mientas comenzaba a subir al avios...

ustedes también ténganlo padre...- dijo Yu Gi mientras subía a un pequeño carro que lo llevaría a el y a sus amigos a la terminal...

**- EN EL INTERIOR DEL AVION -**

vaya, ya se empieza a oír ruidos en el avión... hasta que al fin abordaron...- dijo Yami molesto por el retrazo...

cálmate Yami, dentro de poco todo esto llegar a su fin, sin embargo aun no podemos hacer nada hasta que todo este en la posición correcta...- dijo Marik mientras se ponía de pie para estirar las piernas después de haber estado sentado por durante un buen tiempo...

de seguro Bakura esta tan irritado como yo con relación a todo esto...-

si.. de seguro te a de entender a la perfección...hnn me pregunto por que abra sido tanta tardanza?...-

no lo se, Marik mira por la ventanilla y dime si hay algún carro de seguridad cerca...-

pues a decir verdad yo no veo nada que se le parezca, solo uno que va de camino a la terminal que lleva a unos cuantos muchachos y un anciano y nada mas...-

ya veo, no son nada-

en ese momento se dio el tan esperado anuncio de despegue por lo que Marik tomo asiento para poder esperar el momento preciso en que realizarían su misión...

**- EN EL AEROPUERTO -**

oigan Ryou, Malik... yo quería disculparme con ustedes, al parecer con mis "caprichitos" les frustre el viaje...-

tu? Frústranos el viaje? Para nada Yu Gi!- dijo Ryou mientras sonreía ante el comentario de su amigo...

para serte sinceros Yu Gi... ninguno de nosotros quería ir a ese viaje de negocios, los constantes viajes que nosotros tenemos que hacer al igual que tu ya nos desgastaron un poco... así que en cierta forma te entendemos el por que no querías ir...- dijo Malik mientras colocaba su brazo en el hombro de su amigo

en pocas palabras me utilizaron de excusa para no ir también verdad? ¬¬-

eh... pues si lo quieres ver de esa manera, de acuerdo...- dijo Ryou molestando a Yu Gi, lo cual provoco que todos rieran ante el comentario...

pues bien que esperamos, me muero de hambre y tengo antojo de una hamburguesa.. que les parece?- dijo Malik mientras caminaba a la entrada del aeropuerto para pedir un taxi...

adelántense yo tengo que hablar con Solomon un momento...- dijo Yu Gi mientras se quedaba de pie junto al anciano...

de acuerdo Yu Gi- dijo Ryou mientras se adelantaba para alcanzar a Malik que ya se encontraba peleando con el taxista... ( n/a: XD)

de que quiere hablar conmigo joven Yu Gi?...-

pues... yo quería agradecerte por hablar con mi padre para que me dejara quedarme y por mencionarles a Ryou y a Malik de que me quedaría...-

yo solo creí que era mi deber joven, no tiene nada que agradecer...-

de acuerdo... bueno, vamos con Malik y Ryou...-

si joven- concluyo mientras iba junto a el al encuentro de los otros jóvenes, sin sospechar que una desgracia yacía ya sobre sus seres queridos...

**- EN EL AVION dos horas después -**

saben amigos, me alegra que hayamos dejado a los chicos en Inglaterra; es lo mejor para ellos...- comenzó a decir el señor Harker después de haber pasado hablado sobre negocios las ultimas horas desde que salieron del aeropuerto...

es cierto, a su edad a de resultar muy cansado y aburrido el estar viajando a cada momento...- dijo su esposa apoyando lo este había dicho...

sin embargo... es mejor que se acostumbren a eso...- intervino Ishtar colocando una expresión seria en su rostro-

así es, ya que en un momento a otro ellos podrían tomar el control de nuestras compañías...- dijo el señor Motto

que es lo que tratas de decir querido?-

lo que su esposo y yo tratamos de decir- intervino Ishtar- es que no sabemos el momento en que podríamos dejar de estar a su lado...-

Shu Maat Em Ishtar! Deja de decir esas cosas!-

Querida... aunque yo no las diga, eso no quiere decir que dejaran de ser ciertas...-

es verdad- comenzó a decir Harker...- si bien, nosotros tenemos muchas "pertenencias"; sin embargo eso no nos asegura nada, ya que nosotros tenemos nuestra "manera" de hacer las cosas, las cual no es bien vista por otros, y les aseguro que esas personas no estarán dispuestos a que continuemos con ella...-

es verdad...- afirmo el señor Motto y luego agrego- pero bueno, hay que dejar de hacer eso comentarios, solo tenemos que confiar de que todo saldrá bien...-

es verdad... no ganamos nada mortificándonos de esa manera... que tal si le pedimos al chef que nos prepare algo de comer..- dijo la señora Motto y luego se dirigió a uno de los guardaespaldas que se encontraba en la sección del avión de ellos - Fred podrías ir a llamar al chef onegai...

a la orden señora...-

este camino en dirección en donde se encontraban los empleados de servicio y sus compañeros que vigilaban y toco la puerta...

aquí viene otro... abre la puerta Yami yo me ocupare de este...-

al abrirse la puerta "Fred" entro en forma despreocupada y comenzó a decir...

chef te llaman en la parte de ade...- sin embargo no pudo concluir sus palabras ante la imagen de los cuerpos destazados de sus compañeros en todo el suelo...- pero que ha pasado lo aquí!-

lo mismo que esta por sucederte a ti- dijo una voz en dirección a la puerta...

al voltearse pudo ver aun joven de ojos color carmín el cual había cerrado la puerta con llave para que no se pudiera escuchar nada...

quien demonios eres!- dijo este mientras trataba de sacar su revolver de su cinturón... mas su acción se vio bloqueada ya que "alguien" le sujeto la mano... – pero que...!

sabes, seria muy peligroso si utilizas tu arma aquí adentro- luego de decir eso con un movimiento rápido de sus brazos le disloco el brazo que mantenía sujeto y se apresuro a taparle la boca para que no emitiera algún sonido de dolor...-

ya deja de jugar con el Marik... y ahórrale todo este sufrimiento.. de una vez...-

ya que insistes...- al a apenas terminar de decir esto el asesino tomo la cabeza del guardaespaldas y con movimiento hábil de sus manos le quebró le cuello dejándolo caer...

sabes Yami, a ti nunca se te va a quitar lo aguafiestas... quería saber si este insecto podía hacer "algo" en mi contra...-

y a ti nunca se te va a quitar esa ridícula manía de jugar con los mas débiles que tu...-

en eso tienes algo de razón... bien ya acabamos con todos los "guardaespaldas" de ellos y a esta hora Bakura ya de haber acabado con el co-piloto... ya es la hora...

es verdad... vamos...-

**- EN LA PARTE DELANTERA -**

que extraño... Fred ya no vino con el chef- dijo la señora Motto luego de la demora del guardaespaldas..

a caso creen que le haya pasa...-

disculpe la tardanza- comenzó a decir Yami mientras entraba al salón con un carrito en el cual " se suponía" que traía los alimentos...- pero con el constante movimiento del avión no me podía mover muy bien que digamos...

buenas tardes señores...- dijo Marik saliendo de la otra habitación siguiendo a Yami...- disculpen mi tardanza también en este momento iré a traerles algo para tomar...-

muchas gracias...- dijo el señor Ishtar...y luego refiriéndose a Marik pregunto – disculpe pero... donde esta el joven que los fue a buscar hace unos momentos?

Al parecer decidió hacerle "compañía" a sus otros compañeros... pero usted no se preocupe.. de ahora en adelante nosotros nos ocuparemos de todo...-

Ya veo...- respondió el señor Ishtar ante la respuesta del joven que se retiraba a la cabina de controles y por extraño que sonara no le era de su entero agrado...

A propósito – interrumpió el "chef" mientras que entre las cosas del carrito sacaba "algo"- siempre me eh preguntado algo sobre ustedes señores...-

Adelante cual es su pregunta...- dijo el señor Motto el cual se sentía algo nervioso ante la profunda mirada de este...-

Siempre me eh preguntado que es lo que se siente tener el mundo entero a sus pies señores?...-

Bueno joven, a decir verdad se podría decir que es un arma de doble filo... ya que puedes ganar muchos amigos así como enemigos... por ejemplo nosotros hemos sido amigos desde hace mucho tiempo... sin embargo créeme también tenemos muchos enemigos que desearían que no siguiéramos con vida...-

Sabe... por lo que se ve a diferencia de otros millonarios, ustedes si conocen la condición en la que se encuentran... saben tengo otro pregunta – dijo el asesino cambiando drásticamente la expresión de su rostro por una muy fría y volteando al señor Motto...

Cual es su pre...?- mas este no pudo terminar de pronunciar su pregunta ya que en su pecho se encontraba incrustada un katana después del ágil movimiento del asesino y bajo la mira de horror de sus amigos...

Siempre me eh preguntado que se siente el tener una espada incrustada en el cuerpo y aun así poder ver el rostro de mi asesino...-

Ah... por... por que?...- empezó a decir con dificultad el empresario mientras la sangre comenzaba a escapar de su boca por el esfuerzo...

Por que? Le diré por que... – empezó a decir Yami mientras tomaba su katana y comenzaba a sacarla lentamente del pecho del señor Motto ocasionándoles un dolor inigualable...- por que gracias a sus ordenes hace nueve años tres empresarios que hacían el bien a otros fueron asesinados...-

Déjelo en paz! – dijo la señora Motto mientras se levantaba de su asiento con intenciones de ayudar a su esposo sin embargo cuando se aproximo el asesino extrajo la espada del pecho de este y se la incrusto rápidamente en su corazón ocasionándole un muerte rápida...

Hn... si se hubiera esperado un poco usted no habría tenido que ver esto...- dijo Yami al ver que el señor Motto empezaba a derramar lagrimas de ira al ver eso...-

Miserable!...maldito cobarde! la hubiera dejado ir! – sin embargo sus palabras fueron cortadas nuevamente cuando el asesino atravesó su abdomen...-

Hn... fue bastante fuerte para resistir poder decirme todo eso – mas cuando Yami trato de sacar su espada no pudo ya que haciendo el ultimo esfuerzo de sus fuerzas el señor Motto lo retenía y agregaba- Shu... amigo... ahora!...-

Fue entonces cuando se percato que el señor Ishtar se encontraba detrás de el y le propiciaba un golpe en la cabeza con uno de los extintores del avión dejándole mal herida la cabeza...

miserable ahora lo pagaras!- dijo este mientras tomaba a Yami del cuello para continuar golpeándolo.. sin embargo el desgarrador grito de su esposa lo hizo voltear y ver que esta se encontraba en el suelo ya sin vida y con una gran cantidad de heridas en su cuerpo...- nooo!

sabe, desde que lo vi por primera vez note que no le caí en gracia... eso no me agrado, es una lastima que ella hay sido la primera en pagar...- dijo el joven que se había hecho pasar por aeromozo el cual tenia unos pequeños kunais (1) entre sus dedos...- pero descuide, le ahorrare el dolor de estar en este mundo sin ella! – exclamo mientras le arrojaba los cunas en su pecho y el cuello ocasionándole una muerte instantánea...

vaya ya era hora- dijo Yami mientras se cubría una ligera herida en la cabeza a causa del golpe propiciado...

ya deja de hacerme tanto reclamos , que aun no hemos terminado...- dijo Marik mientras volteaba a ver los señor Harker el cual se encontraba protegiendo a su esposa...-

maldita sea! Por que han hecho esto!-

por el bienestar de otros.. para que no les hagan lo mismo que a nosotros...- dijo Yami mientras avanzaba hacia ellos...

de que están hablando! - dijo este mientras retrocedía junto a su esposa en dirección a la cabina del piloto creyendo que ahí podrían estar seguros, sin embargo una vos a sus espaldas los detuvo...

no se hagan los tontos que saben perfectamente de que es lo que estamos hablando Harker!...

acto seguido ambos esposos sintieron como sus cuerpos eran atravesados por un Naginata (2) y el tercer agresor de cabellos blancos agregara...

saben nunca me a gustado hacer sufrir a mis victimas... agradezcan que ustedes no serán la excepción...- dicho esto extrajo bruscamente su Naginata y luego se las incrusto de nuevo pero en la garganta ocasionado su muerte...

ya esta hecho - dijo Yami mientras limpiaba su Katana ...

oye Bakura quien esta en los controles?- dijo Marik mientras tomaba los kunais de los cuerpos de sus victimas...

no te preocupes.. esta en piloto automático... no hay peligro- dijo mientras comenzaba a limpiar la cuchilla de su Naginata...

bien y ahora que haremos?- pregunto Marik pues a el no le gusta permanecer mucho tiempo en el lugar en donde había cometido un homicidio...

esa es una buena pregunta- dijo Yami mientras sacaba de su bolsillo un cigarrillo y lo encendía...

de hecho ya había pensado en eso y Kaiba también...- intervino Bakura mientras se ponía de pie

Kaiba? Que tiene que ver Kaiba en todo este entierro?...- preguntaron los otros asesinos

Pues verán, antes de que partiéramos me llamo para decirme que después de que cumpliéramos nuestra misión , que lleváramos el avión a una isla que aparentemente esta desierta y que diéramos la apariencia de que se había "estrellado"... y-

Es broma verdad?- dijo Marik ante la idea de Kaiba

No, no es broma comenzó a decir Bakura mientras se dirigía a la cabina para comenzar a pilotear de nuevo el avión seguido por sus compañeros - si lo analizas bien, no es del todo descabellada la idea, ya que si llegamos a un aeropuerto con un avión cargado de cadáveres, te lo aseguro no seria nada fácil...no se preocupen se como aterrizar el avión y dar la apariencia que Kaiba desea sin que nos pase nada...-

Esta bien, nosotros nos iremos a tomar posición...- dijo Yami mientras salía seguido por Marik para ir a sus asientos originales...

Mientras tanto...

**- VANCOUVER CANADA...-**

Ryou Harker se encontraba viendo por uno de los cristales de la mansión de su amigo Yu Gi muy pensativo... había algo que le molestaba, sin embargo la voz de su amigo Yu Gi lo saco de sus pensamientos al verlo...

oye Ryou que te sucede? Has estado muy callado desde hacia un buen rato?-

pues veras... para serles sincero hay algo que me preocupa...-

que te preocupa Ryou?- dijo Malik algo serio ya que se imaginaba que podría ser

no lo se, es sobre nuestro padres, tengo un mal presentimiento..-

cálmate Ryou, veras que ellos estarán bien...- dijo Yu Gi con el afán de calmar a su amigo...

es cierto, creo que me preocupo por nada – dijo este mientras iba junto a sus compañeros...-

**- EN UNA ISLA... CERCA DE GROENLANDIA -**

demonios Bakura!... dijiste que no nos haríamos daño...me duele la cabeza- comenzó a decir Marik luego del aterrizaje que tuvieron que hacer...

créeme Marik no te duele mas que a mi- dijo Yami aun mas molesto que su amigo – por lo menos a ti no te habían dado con un extintor antes del aterrizaje...

ya cállense! Que nadie es perfecto! Por lo menos den gracias de que están vivos...-

que demonios tratas de decir con eso?...- dijo Yami...

si les soy completamente sincero... es la primera vez que hago algo así...- ¬¬

pero tu dijiste que!-

yo dije que sabia como hacerlo... no que lo había hecho antes...- ¬¬

BAKURA! Quiero matarte!- dijo Marik mientras tomaba del cuello a su "amigo" ( n/a: que amor por Ra! n.n)

Ya Marik relájate que estrangulando a Bakura no ganaras nada; miren supongo que ese es nuestro medio de escape por cortesía de Kaiba ...- dijo Yami mientras se dirigía a donde se encontraban unos sujetos vestidos de negro junto a un lancha...- vamos...

De acuerdo- dijeron ambos asesinos...

**- DIAS DESPUÉS EN VANCOUVER -**

buenos días Solomon...- dijo Yu Gi Motto mientras salía de su cuarto ya arreglado- aun no ha habido noticias por departe de mis padres?-

no joven Motto, aun no las ha habido-

"demonios...esto ya es muy raro y si.. no, no es posible cálmate Yu Gi ellos están bien..." gracias Solomon, a penas sepas algo o ellos llamen házmelo saber...-

de acuerdo joven Yu Gi...a propósito joven lo estaba buscando, sus amigos se encuentran el la biblioteca esperándolo... yo les iré a preparar algo de comer...-

de acuerdo Solomon, gracias por avisarme...-

Yu Gi se dirigió a la biblioteca en donde se encontraban sus compañeros...

hola Ryou, Malik que los trae por aquí tan temprano?-

pues veníamos a ver como estabas y a saber si no te han llegado noticias de tus padres...- comenzó a decir Malik muy serio...

no, aun no se nada de ellos; supongo que a ustedes tampoco les ha llegado nada tampoco...-

supones bien- comenzó a decir Ryou- ya ha pasado cinco días desde que se fueron y no hemos sabido nada ninguno de nosotros... esto no me gusta nada...

a mi tampoco- dijo Malik y luego agrego...- de hecho eh tenido una idea terrible de lo que les a sucedido no me sorprendería que las próxima noticias que recibamos de ellos es que están... -

ni siquiera lo pienses Malik!- dijo Yu Gi molesto mientras se levantaba de su asiento y le propiciaba un puñetazo a su amigo en la cara...- eso no puedo haberles paso!...

Yu Gi cálmate... toma en cuenta que las palabras de Malik no están tan alejadas de la realidad...-

Pero.. es verdad- dijo el heredero de los Motto..- yo... lo siento Malik...

No te preocupes Yug, a mi también no me agrada esa idea...aunque creo que me deje llevar...-

disculpen jóvenes...- interrumpió Solomon- pero tienen una visita...

no querrás decir que Yu Gi tiene una visita Solomon...- dijo Ryou extrañado ya que quien podría estar preguntando por ellos en la casa de su amigo...

no, de hecho los eh venido a buscar a ustedes tres jóvenes...- dijo un hombre el cual entraba a la habitación seguido por otros dos hombres que eran policías...- disculpen por entrar de esta manera pero necesito hablar urgentemente con ustedes si nos disculpa señor...-

eh si, joven Yu Gi por cualquier cosa estaré en la sala...- dijo este mientras se retiraba del salón

si Solomon...no te preocupes...- una vez que el anciano había salido y los policías que acompañaban al sujeto Yu Gi pregunto..- quien es usted? Y que es lo urgente que tiene que decirnos?-

disculpe por no haberme presentado antes... soy el comisionado Joey Wheller trabajo para la policía nacional de Canadá, hace unos cuantos días se nos informo de que un avión privado fue encontrado en una isla desierta cerca de Groenlandia, al parecer había sufrido desperfectos mecánicos y por eso se estrello... no fue hasta el día de ayer que se pudo identificar el propietario del avión, según estas fuentes este pertenecía a la compañía Motto de la cual su padre "era" dueño... y lamento decir que era pues ninguno de los pasajeros pudo sobrevivir...lo lamento mucho...-

después de escuchar estas palabras un profundo silencio predomino en el recinto... Yu Gi que había permanecido de pie se dejo caer en un asiento mientras decía:

no, no puede ser posible! Eso no es cierto!.. padre, madre...-

dice que no hubo sobrevivientes?... comenzó a decir Ryou mientras se dejaba caer de rodillas en el suelo por la conmoción...

no, eso no pudo haber pasado!- empezó a decir Malik mientras unas lagrimas de ira y frustración comenzaban a brotar de sus ojos- tiene que ser un error!...

lamento decirlo.. pero no lo es...- comenzó a decir el comisionado y luego se dirigió a sus compañeros- espérenme en la patrulla necesito hablar a solas con ellos...-

a pesar de el duro golpe que habían recibido a los tres jóvenes les pareció extraño que el comisionado quisiera hablar con ellos a solas... acaso había algo mas por decir? O...no les habían dicho todo... cuando los compañeros de este habían salido Malik comenzó a decir...

que es lo que necesita hablar con nosotros? Ya cumplió con su trabajo...ya nos dio la noticia no? A menos que haya algo mas...-

de hecho si, hay algo mas... se que será aun mas duro de lo que ya es esto pero... es necesario que lo sepan...-

de que esta hablando? - comenzó a decir Yu Gi luego de reponerse un poco

me apena mucho lo que voy a decir pero, según la información que nos proporciono el departamento de medicina forense sus padres y los que le acompañaban habían fallecido mucho antes de tocar tierra...-

que es lo que trata de decir! – dijo Malik mientras tomaba del cuello al comisionado y exclamaba...- que nuestros familiares fueron asesinados mientras estaban en el avión!...-

Malik cálmate!- dijo Ryou mientras obligaba a su amigo a soltar al comisionado y luego agregaba...- eso es cierto señor Wheller?...

En efecto... según la información que me dio un compañero de medicina forense... encontró en sus padres una gran cantidad de heridas en los cuerpos de todos...-

Por que no nos dijo nada de esto antes?- dijo Yu Gi molesto ante lo que acababa de oír...

Hoy en día, no se puede confiar en nadie ni siquiera en las autoridades que supuestamente se han comprometido "proteger" la ley ... yo conocí a los padres de cada uno de ustedes... eran grandes personas y se ganaron mi respeto a diferencia de otros superiores a mi y digamos que los policías que me acompañaban no son de mi entera confianza...-

Ya veo..- dijo Yu Gi y agrego...- muchas gracias por decirnos todo esto...

Les aconsejo que vean con un abogado la disposición de su pertenencias antes de que alguien mas trate de ocuparse de estas... lo que me recuerda, ya que la muerte de sus padres no fue un "accidente" pondré a su servicio algunos compañeros de confianza para que los protejan ya que de seguros los agresores trataran de ir tras de ustedes...-

Muchas gracias...- dijeron los tres jóvenes tras oír todo esto y despedir al comisionado...

Mientras tanto...

**- BASE CHINMOKU NO SENSHI -**

bien Kaiba ya cumplimos con nuestro deber... los empresarios Harker, Motto e Ishtar ya no existen...- comenzó a decir Bakura tras un largo viaje en la presencia de Kaiba...

me complace mucho escucharlo.. eh Bakura siguieron con mi consejo del avión...-

vaya si no... - interrumpió Marik – créeme Kaiba es una de las experiencias que no quiero volver a repetir...-

jajaja ya veo...bueno me siento muy satisfecho... pueden retirarse ...-

gracias Kaiba..- dijo Yami mientras se daban la vuelta y se dirigían a la salida cuando la voz de Kaiba los retuvo...

solo tengo una pregunta mas... acabaron también con los herederos de ellos?-

los tres asesinos se quedaron estáticos en el lugar en donde se encontraban... ante lo que acababan de oír...¿herederos?

por su reacción veo que no...- dijo Kaiba cambiando su semblante por uno en el que mostraba lo molesto que le resulto eso...-

Kaiba...si esto es una broma para jugar con nosotros.. créeme y hablo por todos no es nada graciosa!...- comenzó a decir Yami molesto

Te parece que estoy bromeando!... les di una orden y creo que fui bastante claro!... les dije que todo aquel que fuera en ese vuelo tenia que morir!-

Kaiba! A parte de todos los vigilantes y los empresarios no había nadie mas en ese maldito vuelo!- dijo Yami levantando la voz ante su "maestro"...

Yami espera...- interrumpió Marik...- Kaiba sabes tienes razón... fue un error nuestro, dejamos ir a los herederos sin que nos diéramos cuenta.. sin embargo no te preocupes lo repondremos...

Vaya hasta que alguien habla con sensatez.. eso espero Marik por tu bien y el de tus compañeros..- dijo Kaiba mientras salía del recinto azotando la puerta... una vez afuera Yami y Bakura voltearon a ver a Marik y el primero dijo molesto...

Que quieres decir con que fue un error de nosotros?... que demonios pasa aquí?-

Si Marik, desde cuando le das la razón a Kaiba...-

Por que fue nuestro error y por mas que me duela admitirlo cometimos.. bueno yo cometí un grave error... Yami recuerdas que me preguntaste en el avión si había algún carro de vigilancia, en ese momento no repare en esto pero, el carrito que transportaba a los chicos y al anciano que te mencione salía de donde esta el abordaje de pasajeros de e avión de la familia Motto...-

Es decir que...-

Así es... eso jóvenes de seguro debieron haber sido los herederos de los tres empresarios... lo lamento...-

No lo lamentes Marik... ya que si no mal recuerdo, yo te dije que eso carecía de importancia...- dijo Yami dándose cuenta que en efecto habían dejado ir a sus otras victimas sin darse cuenta y luego agrego...- bueno, no nos tocara de otra mas que buscar a los dichosos herederos y eliminarlos también...-

Es verdad- dijo Bakura y luego agrego...- aunque realmente no me siento seguro al respecto...sabe, por estúpido que suene no percibí a Harker y a los otros empresarios como los asesinos fríos de nuestros padres... en comparación a otros que hemos eliminado...-

Saben, yo sentí lo mismo... no se porque pero... hoy me siento algo culpable...- dijo Marik

Hoy no tiene sentido lamentarse...- dijo Yami mientras caminaba de regreso a su habitación para preparar lo que necesitarías para poder concluir con su misión...

**mientras tanto...**

aun no puedo creer que esto este pasando...- comenzó a decir Yu Gi mientras conversaba con sus amigos sobre lo sucedido...

yo tampoco.. sin embargo esa es la realidad...- comenzó a decir Ryou mientras veía hacia fuera de la casa en uno de los ventanales...

maldición!- dijo Malik mientras golpeaba una de las paredes descargando algo de la ira que sentía...- si esos bastados que los mataron creen que nos daremos por vencidos están muy equivocados! Esto no nos detendrá para llevar a cabo los planes de estos!...-

tienes razón...no lo permitiremos...- termino de decir Yu Gi tomando una actitud en la que mostraba la determinación que los tres tenían...-

**FIN DEL CAPITULO 2 **

**Vocabulario**

KUNAI: cuchilla pequeña que se arroja al oponente ocasionando heridas mortales ( dependiendo de donde sea lanzado)

NAGINATA: es una vara que posee una cuchilla al final ( como la que utiliza Len Tao).

Puuuuu! Disculpen la arrogancia o las exaltaciones pero... me encanta como me quedo este capitulo!... tenia rato de no escribir de esa manera ( me refiero a lo de la matanza y todo eso.. jejeje) y me siento muy satisfecha por ello... y bueno quiero dedicar este capitulo a unas personas muy especiales para mi... la primera a mi mejor amiga Atemu chan por cuestión de su onomástico.. ( claro súper atrasada mi dedicatoria jejeje) y también a mi querida PROMOCION 2005 por que ya salimos del esa carga llamada PAES.. wuiiiii! Si! y bueno me quiero disculpar de nuevo por todo mi retrazo GOMENASAI! Y bueno espero que me dejen un review para opinar como me quedo este capitulo... nos veremos en la siguiente... ja ne! Y dejen reviews..

f. Hojesama Ku.


	3. cambio de objetivo

Konichiwa! Como han estado? Pues espero que bien, listos para leer este capitulo que me costo milenio escribir… antes de proseguir con el presente fic solo quiero decirles GOMENASAI! GOMEN! GOMEN! Por haber tardado tanto en escribir pero en verdad no creerán la odisea que pase al escribirlo, primero sufrí un terrible bloqueo mental, luego cuando me quite ese bloqueo de encima empecé a ir a la universidad (les cuento que estoy estudiando diseño grafico; una gran carrera aunque algo suicida n.nU) y me dejaban trabajo tras trabajo tanto así que pasaba semanas enteras sin dormir y parecía alguna clase de espectro o de un ser al que habían dado vida con el necro-rise (si no saben que es necro- rise me lo ponen en el review y se los explico en el siguiente cap ok?) y quería robarse las almas de los mortales así que mis tiempos libre los dedicaba a dormir pero bueno eso ya termino por ahora, así que por eso eh podido escribir este capitulo. En verdad lamento mucho haberme tardado tanto… también (y antes de que se me olvide) quiero agradecer los reviews que me enviaron… créanme cada vez que los veía me sentía mas culpable por no poder actualizar ¬¬ eran una gran ayuda en tiempos de decadencia… y bueno creo que sin mas preámbulos y volviendo a disculparme les dejo con este mi tercer capitulo de "justicia de sombras" dejen reviews onegai! Matta ne!

**Capitulo 3: Cambio de objetivo...**

anda Marik levántate ya...- decía Yami mientras alistaba su juego de katanas para el nuevo viaje que tendrían que hacer...

vaya, y yo que pensaba que nos iban a dejar descansar por un momento...- comenzó a decir el asesino mientras se reincorporaba y luego agregaba- pero bueno trabajo es trabajo...-

así es- comenzó a decir Bakura y luego agrego mientras tomaba sus cosas...- yo ya estoy listo...

yo también...- agrego Yami y luego dijo- y me imagino que tu también Marik para poder estar ahí tirado...

mas o menos ¬.¬...-

es decir no...- dijo Yami mientras suspiraba...

vamos Yami relájate, es cuestión de un dos por tres...- decía Marik mientras se ponía de pie de un salto y terminaba de decir...- los alcanzare dentro de unos instantes...

de acuerdo...- dijeron sus compañeros mientras tomaban lo que iban a necesitar y se retiraban de la habitación dejando a Marik completamente solo...

" hnmp... que flojera tengo... y yo que de verdad pensé que tendríamos algo de tiempo para descansar..." – decía el asesino para sus adentros y luego sin querer en voz alta decía...- bueno, creo que las cosas no se pueden volver mas MOLESTAS de lo que ya son...-

si yo fuera tu reconsideraría esa afirmación Marik...- dijo una voz detestablemente familiar para el asesino... (n/a: nuuu!)

vaya... por primera vez en el tiempo que llevo aquí realmente creí que me iría a una misión sin ver tu rostro y justo ahora te apareces...estoy empezando a creer que de verdad tengo alguna clase de maldición o algo por el estilo... no es así Valon? - dijo Marik sin molestarse en voltear a ver y continuando la labor de arreglar sus "herramientas"

Vamos Westenra...realmente te molesta mucho verme?...- comenzó a decir Valon mientras se acercaba por detrás de Marik y se ponía a su lado- por que para serte sincero a mi siempre me a gustado estar "muy" cerca de ti...-

Hmp... no me hagas reír imbecil!...- comenzó a decir Marik mientras empujaba a Valon lejos de el...- lo único que te gusta a ti es el venir a incomodarme!...-

Yo? Vamos Marik! Nunca a sido mi intención el incomodarte- dijo este acercándose nuevamente a Marik( ) y dejándolo arrinconado entre su cuerpo y la pared- tu sabes cuales han sido y son mis "intenciones" y también sabes que no me detendré hasta haberlos alcanzado nuevamente- esto ultimo lo dijo susurrándolo al oído del asesino...

Si lo se- comenzó a decir este conteniendo las ganas de partirle la cara a Valon y agregaba- que tal si te alejas de mi antes de que SUFRAS las consecuencias... si sabes a lo que me refiero...-

Si, me imagino lo que a de ser- dijo Valon alejándose de este lo cual le extraño a Marik, sin embargo hizo caso omiso y continuo arreglando sus cosas, sin embargo lo que Valon dijo a continuación lo dejo completamente perplejo – no me gustaría que me dejaras en la misma condición en la que dejaste al aeromozo del aeropuerto ja ja ja...-

No tengo la mas mínima idea de lo que estas hablando – dijo Marik tratando de contener las ganas de preguntarle de donde demonios se había enterado de eso?-

Vamos Westenra? Acaso crees que no me voy a enterar de las cosas que te suceden? -

Sabes Valon, creo que estas delirando así que te dejo hablando solito ya que yo tengo una misión que cumplir- dijo Marik tragándose toda la ira que sentía en ese momento y dejando un poco molesto a Valon ya que una de sus mayores satisfacciones era el hacer explotar a Marik…

-" maldito imbecil! Como demonios se habrá enterado? Ah! Mejor dejo de pensar en eso ya que en cierta manera le estaría dando gusto"- se decía Marik mientras caminaba en dirección de el cuarto en donde Kaiba les daría las indicaciones sin embargo algo le llamo la atención… mientras se acercaba a la habitación en la que residían el grupo de engendros que detestaba con sus amigos le pareció escuchar la voz grave de su amigo Bakura por lo que se aproximo un poco tratando de ver que podría estar haciendo el en ese lugar...

que es lo que deseas Alister?- dijo este con voz fría

nada, lo único que quería saber era el como estaba tu alumnos Aoshi?- dijo este en un tono que no le agrado en nada a Marik.. acaso abría sido el…?

No te hagas el desentendió!- grito Bakura molesto- se que fuiste tu el idiota que le fue a decir a Kaiba que Aoshi estaba listo para hacerse esa prueba! No se como entrenas a tus pupilos y realmente no me importa! Solo te advierto que te alejes de los chicos a quienes yo entreno! Casi ocasionas que el muera!

Y si hubiera muerto que habrías hecho! Habrías venido a desafiarme buscando vengar a tu alumno? Te sugiero que no te encariñes tanto con ese grupo de novatos tuyos ya que el día que mueran en manos de Kaiba el ridículo que se sentirá mal por sus muertes serás tu…-

Yo no siento cariño por ninguno e ellos, lo que siento por esos chicos es respeto al igual que ellos hacia mi aunque no se para que te digo todo eso ya que tu nunca entenderías que es eso pues tus pupilos nunca llegaran a sentir el mas mínimo de los respetos por alguien tan inútil como tu… (n/a: auch! Eso hasta a mi me dolió!) dicho esto Bakura salio de la habitación rápidamente donde encontró a Marik…- escuchaste todo?

Como no escucharlo si lo estabas gritando todo…- dijo este mientras comenzaba a caminar al lado de su amigo- así que ese idiota fue el bocón que le dijo a Kaiba la mentira de Aoshi…-

Así es…-

Bakura en verdad te admiro por tu auto control, de haber estado en tu lugar ya le hubiera partido la cara por lo que le hizo a Aoshi…-

Créeme Marik las ganas no me hacen falta, sin embargo le daría gusto si lo hago y me metería en problemas con Kaiba que es lo que menos quiero en este momento.-

Si tienes razón, pero no te preocupes ya podrás saldar cuentas con el…-

Vaya hasta que se aparecen- dijo Yami al ver como sus compañeros se aproximaban- Kaiba tenia asuntos que atender así que me dijo a mi todo lo que hay que saber de la misión

Y bien que fue lo que dijo el gran Seto Kaiba?- dijo Bakura

Nos enviara un grupo de respaldo cuando nos encontremos en Vancouver, el día que sea el entierro de los empresarios también será el día en que acabaremos con los herederos, tratando de llevarlos aun lugar en donde un puedan conseguir ayuda, que antes de dar el golpe tratemos de conseguir el itinerario de ellos y de los lugares en donde podríamos trasladarlos para acabar con ellos.-

Ya veo… y como siempre dejo los métodos a utilizar bajo nuestro entero criterio no?- dijo Marik

Exacto- dijo Yami con una sonrisa y luego agregaba- bueno será mejor que nos vayamos, pues será un largo camino de ida a parte de que quiero regresar lo más rápido posible…

Bien, vamos…- dijeron sus compañeros mientras le seguían.

** unos días después.**

Un fuerte viento frió empezó a sacudir con fuerza las ramas de los árboles ocasionando que unas cuantas hojas de estos se desprendieran, con este efecto el ambiente del cementerio central de la ciudad de Vancouver se volvía mas pesado y triste de lo que ya era por el evento que se llevaba acabo en el centro de este...

queridos hermanos nos encontramos reunidos en esta triste y fría mañana para darle un ultimo adiós no solo a unos grandes amigos y padres, sino que también a unas grandes personas como lo fueron los esposos Harker, Motto e Ishtar...-

ja! amigos? Por que mejor no dijo nada mas padres... la única razón por la que están aquí reunida todas estas personas es para mantener la apariencia de falsos amigos que siempre han dado...-

ya basta Malik... se a lo que te refieres y comparto tu idea pero... no lo digas ahora, por lo menos no ahora en el funeral de tus padres...-

lo siento YuG... pero aun no lo termino de aceptar... aun no...- dijo el joven tratando de esconder su rostro para que sus compañeros no vieran como unas cuantas lagrimas comenzaban a escapar de sus ojos ( n/a: oh ra! creo que voy a llorar ToT)

El reverendo termino de dar su bendición y lentamente comenzaron a bajar a las personas que se llevaban un pedazo de la felicidad y la vida de los jóvenes, estos se limitaron a ver como poco a poco la tierra se tragaba a aquellas personas que habían dado tanto por ellos y a las que ahora nunca se lo podrían agradecer…

Joven Motto a donde va?- pregunto Solomon al ver que Yu Gi se dirigía hacia la salida de la funeraria- la recepción en honor de sus padres este por comenzar…

La verdad Solomon, no deseo estar aquí, esas personas solo me brindan su apoyo pues soy el dueño absoluto e las propiedades de mis padres, con personas así preferiría estar solo…-

En lo que comenzaste a decir pienso lo mismo que tu Yu Gi- dijo Ryou el cual era seguido por Malik- pero en cuanto a estar solo no lo creo…

En momentos así lo peor que puedes hacer es estar solo- dijo Malik y agregaba- nosotros te acompañaremos ya que tampoco nos sentimos muy a gusto en este lugar, Solomon te podemos encargar que te ocupes de todo aquí?-

Por supuesto joven Ishtar, no se preocupe que veré que todo este en orden- dijo el anciano y luego agregaba- puedo saber en cual de las tres residencias van a estar?

Estarán en mi casa Solomon, para serte sinceros esto ya lo habíamos planificado pronto vendrán a recogernos…-

Bien, pues solo me queda por decirles que tengan cuidado-

No te preocupes, estaremos bien…- dijo Yu Gi mientras comenzaba a caminar en dirección de la salida.

Vaya vino temprano…- dijo Malik a sus amigos refiriéndose al chofer al ver el auto ya estacionado.

A donde vamos señor?- dijo el hombre mientras les abría la puerta dejándoles pasar.

A casa por favor, Ryou y Yu Gi viene con nosotros también…-

Será un gusto llevarlos a ellos también…-

Los tres chicos subieron al auto y desde la ventana se despidieron de Solomon el cual entro nuevamente a la recepción a lidiar con todos los invitados que para el también eran de su entero desagrado.

El camino hacia la casa de los Ishtars transcurrió en silencio, los tres jóvenes pasaron reflexionando sobre todo lo que les había pasado en las últimas semanas, pero más que todo pensando que era lo que les depararía el futuro sin embargo este silencio fue interrumpido por el heredero de los Motto:

creen… que vayamos a estar bien?-

a que te refieres Yug?- dijo Ryou imaginando a lo que su amigo se refería

esos sujetos que los mataron no tardaran en venir a buscarnos…-

es lo más probable-dijo Malik y luego agregaba- sin embargo seremos precavidos y sobretodo no perder los ánimos ya que podrían aprovecharse de nuestras actitudes… sobretodo en estos momentos…

es cierto lo mejor será que…-

que sucede Yu Gi?- comenzó a decir Malik ante la interrupción de su compañero…

es impresión mía o será que este no es el camino para ir a tu casa Malik…-

Cuando su amigo termino de decir eso, el heredero de los Ishtar volteo a ver a una de las ventanas y se dio cuenta de en efecto se encontraban en un camino que era irreconocible para el…

" demonios pero que…?"- pensó antes de agregar dirigiéndose al conductor del auto- Walken…, a donde nos dirigimos? (n/a: Ah! Quiero pegarme un tiro por haber usado este nombre! Que irrespeto mas grande! pero a falta de creatividad ni modo) - sin embargo no recibió respuesta alguna a lo cual intento repetir la misma pregunta- Walken a donde…?- sin embargo no pudo continuar con la pregunta ya que por medio del espejo retrovisor pudo ver que el hombre que se encontraba conduciendo no era Walken lo cual hizo que inmediatamente palideciera.

Malik? - comenzó a decir en tono suave Yu Gi al ver la expresión en el rostro de su amigo- que... que es lo que te sucede?-

Tenemos que salir inmediatamente del auto- dijo este de golpe y casi como un susurro mientras trataba de abrir una de las puertas.

Te has vuelto loco Malik?… -dijo Ryou ante el comentario de su compañero- el auto esta en mov…-

Se los pondré de esta manera ya que no se me ocurre otra mejor- dijo este en voz baja pero en la que dejaba ver que algo terrible estaba pasando- prefiero quebrarme un brazo o una pierna al saltar de un carro en movimiento antes de que me maten dentro de el… ese sujeto que esta adelante no es Walken… ( n/a: joder! Que fino, no?)

Al terminar de escuchar esas palabras un escalofrió recorrió las espaldas de ambos jóvenes aun dudando de que lo que su amigo había dicho hacia unos segundos antes fuera real, sin embargo al ver que la expresión de este no cambiaba en absoluto mientras forcejeaba la puerta les hizo pensar lo mismo que este y comenzaron a intentar abrir alguna de estas puertas...

no tiene caso de que lo intenten - les interrumpió la voz del conductor mientas los volteaba a ver por el retrovisor el cual tenia cierto tono burlón- por mas que se esfuercen no podrán salir de aquí ya que yo tengo el control de las puertas…-

maldición! Quien es usted! Que a hecho con Walken!- empezó a gritar el heredero de los Ishtar mientras le dirigía una mirada llena de ira al sujeto que conducía-

si te refieres al hombre que tenia que lidiar con ustedes digamos que tubo que retirarse en forma prematura y permanente- dicho esto dejo escapar una carcajada antes de agregar con el mismo tono burlón de un principio- lo mismo que les pasara a ustedes cuando lleguemos a nuestro destino-

eso no lo creo!- dijo de repente Ryou mientras se volteaba y con su saco cubría la vista del conductor haciendo que este perdiera el control del auto- cúbranse!- dijo este a sus compañeros mientras se tiraba al suelo del auto antes de que este se impactara de manera violenta contra una pared de concreto.

Al alzar la vista vieron que el hombre que conducía se encontraba inconciente mientras que un hilo de sangre recorría su rostro

creen que este muerto?- dijo Yu Gi mientras se frotaba la cabeza pues se la había golpeado con el impacto.

Acaso importa?- dijo con cierto deje de rencor Malik mientras comenzaba a golpear uno de los vidrios del auto para poder salir y agregaba- total si lo estuviera seria un mal menos para el mundo (n/a: puuuu no me gustaría estar en el lugar del sujeto)

Esta decidido, no me gustaría llegar a ser tu enemigo en algún momento de mi existencia Ishtar- comenzó a decir Ryou mientras se colocaba de nuevo el saco.

Deja esos comentarios para después y mejor ayúdame a romper alguno de los cristales- dijo este mientras seguía con su labor dando paso a Ryou el cual comenzó a hacer lo mismo…

Y No seria mejor que abrieran la puerta con los seguros de adelante ya que el idiota ese esta inconciente o muerto? ¬¬- dijo Yu Gi al ver como sus amigos medio se quebraban las manos al intentar romper los cristales blindados

Sabes, eso era lo que estaba a punto de sugerir ¬¬U- dijo Malik mientras volteaba a ver a su amigo con cierto deje de rencor por no haberlo dicho antes

Yo igual ¬¬U- agrego Ryou mientras se estiraba hacia la cabina del conductor y buscaba los botones que les dejarían libres, no tardo mucho en dar con estos y segundos después ya se encontraban fuera del auto.

Demonios! Creo que caí mal al momento en que chocamos…- dijo Malik mientras se estiraba y hacia que algunos huesos de su espalda tronaran (n/a: auch!)- buen trabajo Ryou

Ya deja de quejarte!- comenzó a decir Ryou- total tu eras el que decía que prefería quebrarse algo con tal de salir vivo del carro no? Además no se me ocurrió nada mejor en el momento… no hay planes perfectos…-

Sin embargo eso no salvo de una muerte segura así que te lo debemos por haber actuado en forma rápida Ryou- dijo Yu Gi mientras salía del auto…

Eso es cierto, lamento lo anterior pero aun sigo algo molesto por esto, ja! Valiente grupo de seguridad que contratamos a este paso nos van a matar mas rápido de lo pensamos- dijo Malik mientras comenzaba a caminar hacia una dirección y se detenía para luego agregar- donde creen que estamos?-

Pues según lo que parece son las bodegas del puerto – comenzó a decir Yu Gi mientras se colocaba al lado de su amigo- una vez estuve aquí con mi padre para ver como supervisaba un desembarque importante…

Bueno ya que eres el que mejor conoce la zona serás tu el que nos guié- dijo Ryou mientras le daba un empujón a Yu Gi el cual se presepito unos pasos adelante y volteaba a ver a sus compañeros- nosotros te cubriremos la retaguardia…

Si, claro, el burro por delante no?-

Si ese fuera el caso Malik iría delante de nosotros- dijo Ryou mientras volteaba a ver divertido al ya mencionado el cual solo se limito a voltear a ver en otra dirección para no mostrar su rostro molesto.

Ja ja ja que graciosito Ryou, mejor camina y quédate calladito ya que no es el momento adecuado para tus bromitas…-

En eso tienes razón, será mejor que nos vayamos rápido ya que no sabemos que tan lejos estamos del lugar a donde ese tipo nos llevaba para acabar con nosotros...-

Comenzaron a caminar uno al lado del otro sin embargo si hubieran aguardado unos momentos mas habrían podido escuchar las palabras finales del conductor antes de expirar las cuales fueron: "no importa a donde vayan… de todas formas mi trabajo esta hecho".

creo que me va a salir una ampolla de tanto caminar….- dijo Malik el cual se encontraba arrastrando los pies- sabes hacia donde vamos Yu Gi? –

a unas cuadras de aquí hay un puesto de vigilancia, ahí podremos pedir que nos presten un teléfono y llamar al comisionado Wheller para que venga a recogernos-

unas cuadras? Eso me suena a demasiado- se quejo Malik

guau! Dime que clase de clon flojo eres y que has hecho con el Malik Ishtar que conozco, el cual usualmente tiene la fuerza de todo un batallón?- dijo Ryou mientras se detenía forzando a Yu Gi a hacer lo mismo y volteaba a ver a Malik el cual ya se había sentado en una caja de carga.

Para ti es fácil decirlo, tu comiste algo de la recepción del funeral, yo no eh ni desayunado-. dijo el a lo que en respuesta su estomago emitió un gruñido.

Animo Malik! Ya estamos bastante cerca, no te preocupes, además tal vez ahí te puedan dar algo de comer…-

De acuerdo, vamos…- dijo este mientras comenzaba a caminar- sin embargo se detuvo de golpe y comenzó a ver en todas dirección, la expresión infantil que había tenido hacia a penas unos segundos fue sustituida por una llena de preocupación…

Que sucede Malik?- pregunto Yu Gi al ver que este no avanzaba…-

Es que tuve la sensación de que nos estaban observando…-

Evans fue un idiota al morir de esa manera- comenzó a decir un joven de cabello blanco mientras observaba desde el tejado de uno de los viejos edificios del puerto como los chicos comenzaban a avanzar por los solitarios callejones de los contenedores- por lo menos nos trajo a los chicos lo suficientemente cerca de la trampa y trasladarla hacia ellos no será muy complicado que digamos.

No se por que esperabas mas de el si era uno de los discípulos de Alister- dijo otro que se encontraba a su lado mientras aspiraba lentamente su cigarrillo y posaba sus ojos llenos de rencor en el chico que había estado dirigiendo la pequeña expedición.

Tienes razón, no se por que espere mas de un incompetente que aprendió de otro su oficio- dijo este mientras se reía de su propio comentario y luego agregaba- donde estará Marik?-

Me buscabas?- dijo un joven moreno el cual hacia acto de presencia y luego agregaba- ya fui a buscar a los "ayudantes" que Kaiba nos mando para "asegurar" la misión…- esto ultimo lo dijo en tono burlón mientras se a recostaba en una pared

Por que te estas riendo Marik?- dijo Yami mientras dejaba escapar una nube de humo de su boca.

Esto te va a encantar, el escuadrón completo que nos envió Kaiba de 25 hombres son alumnos de nuestro grupo de idiotas favorito…- dijo este mientras dejaba escapar una risa y agregaba- en pocas palabras nos envió a un grupo de niñitos para que cuidemos de ellos…-

Es broma verdad?- dijo Bakura en un tono que dejaba en claro su completa frustración ante la noticia dada.

No, es en serio, al parecer Kaiba no quiso desperdiciar las fuerzas de nuestros discípulos en un trabajo tan simple y envió a los mocosos esos- dicho esto volteo a ver en dirección de los jóvenes y agrego- así que estos son los dichosos herederos, no se por que espere un poco mas de ellos.

a que te refieres?- dijo Yami algo confundido ante el comentario

y no se, simplemente que los imagine de otra manera, como si fueran un reflejo exacto de los padres incluso llegue a pensar que el chico Ishtar seria casi de la misma complexión física del padre…-

supongo que tienes algo de razón- comenzó a decir Bakura- no es para menos luego del golpe que le dio a Yami en el avión antes de que lo mataras

Ambos rieron ante los comentarios bajo la mirada recelosa de su amigo y luego agregaba

no fue una gran hazaña, me distraje un poco eso fue todo, ya dejen e decir todo eso y den la orden de ataque, no creo que vaya a ser necesaria nuestra intervención para ocuparse de esos muchachos…-

ya falta poco Yug?- pregunto Malik mientras volteaba a ver detrás de ellos con cierto nerviosismo

ya casi llegamos Malik… oye has estado preguntado desde hacia ratos, algo malo sucede verdad?- indago Yu Gi al notar que era la sexta vez que su amigo hacia la misma pregunta…

acaso el hambre es tan grande que te carcome las entrañas?- bromeo Ryou parando para ver a Malik el cual se encontraba al final del grupo

ya te dije que este no es el momento para tus bromitas –dijo este mientras se detenía y agregaba- simplemente este lugar me da muy mala espina, no es para ponerlos nerviosos pero desde hace rato tengo la impresión que nos están siguiendo-

no crees que esta un poco paranoico con todo esto?- dijo Yu Gi mientras se acercaba y apoyaba su mano en el hombro de Malik y decía- no te pongas tan nervioso ya estamos cerca…

supongo que lo del carro fue lo que acabo con mis nervios… -

si ya veras que… cuidado!- exclamo Yu Gi mientras tiraba al suelo a su amigo para salvarlo de ser herido de muerte por lo que parecía ser una Kurasigana…

pero que demonios! Grito este mientras se incorporaba rápidamente y volteaba a ver a su amigo- Yu Gi!

Malik se encontraba ileso gracias a la rápida acción de su amigo sin embargo este no tubo la misma suerte ya que el arma le alcanzo a herir el hombro.

Yu Gi! Te encuentras bien!- dijo Ryou mientras se acercaba a el ayudandolo a incorporarse

Si, no se preocupen solo me paso rozando eso es todo- dijo este mientras colocaba su mano sobre la herida para evitar que mas sangre escapara de esta…

son unos malditos cobardes! Nos atacaron por la espalda!- dijo Malik y luego agregaba en dirección de donde procedió el arma- por que o muestran la cara!-

Justo cuando había terminado de decir eso, la cadena del Kurasigana se tenso lo cual indico que el propietario la traía hacia si para remitir un nuevo ataque planeando esta vez no fallar sin embargo…

no te lo permitiré!- exclamo el egipcio mientras corría hacia el arma y tomaba el extremo comenzando a medir fuerzas con el dueño que se encontraba al otro extremo…

Malik! Deja eso! Vamos tenemos que ir al puesto de vigilancia!- dijo Ryou mientras medio cargaba a Yu Gi

- no Ryou! Tengo que ver por lo menos el rostro de lo que nos enfrentamos!-

Malik siguió tirando de la cadena atrayendo así al agresor el cual se escondía entre los contenedores, hizo un ultimo esfuerzo hasta que por fin logro sacarlo por completo, se trataba de un hombre el cual escondía tras una mascara negra su rostro, su atuendo era del mismo color que la mascara y seguía haciendo fuerza para no soltar el arma…

Malik!- exclamo Ryuo

En este momento Ryou!- dijo el joven mientras aflojaba un poco la tensión haciendo que el otro hiciera lo mismo y luego atrayéndolo con todas sus fuerzas justo en donde se encontraba el para atizarle un certero golpe en el rostro dejándolo inconciente en el acto- esto es para que la próxima vez muestres la cara por lo menos…-

Sin embargo cuando levanto la vista en dirección de la procedencia del sujeto vio como otras siluetas comenzaban a aparecer entre los contendores, las cuales les sacaron ventaja numérica al cabo de unos segundos.

Maldición! corre Ryou!- grito este mientras tomaba el Kurasigana y comenzaba a correr cuidando la retaguardia de sus compañeros.

ja! Ahora se a lo que las personas se refieren cuando dicen que sienten "vergüenza ajena"- comenzó a decir Yami mientras veía como uno de los 25 "refuerzos" caía en batalla- que hubiera dado por tener una cámara y filmado eso para que Rafael viera lo patéticos que son sus discípulos-

de hecho eso no es del todo cierto- comenzó a decir Bakura en forma tranquila- de no haber sido por el joven Motto ese otro habría estado muerto… tuvo buenos reflejos el chico…-

es verdad- agrego Marik – pude notarlo, también su amigo Ishtar fue rápido al tomar la kurasigana y darle ese golpe al discípulo de Rafael… no creo que esas dos cosas hayan sido por cuestión de suerte…-

que sugieren entonces?-dijo Yami comprendiendo lo que sus compañeros trataban de decir.

Lo mejor será seguir a los herederos y ver lo que hacen con los 24 que aun quedan, algo me dice que después de todo tal vez si cumplan las expectativas que teníamos en un principio…-

Es verdad- dijo Yami- tal vez esto no vaya a ser muy simple que digamos para pupilos de Rafael, Alister y Valon-

Saben…- comenzó a decir Marik- ojala que no les sea simple, me gustaría poder ir a restregárselo en su cara a Valon al regresar.

Los otros dos asesinos asintieron con una sonrisa en los labios ante el comentario de su compañero y comenzado a seguir a sus presas.

Malik!- todavía nos siguen!- dijo Yu gi mientras volteaba a ver a su amigo el cual los seguía de cerca…

Tu que crees!- dijo molesto mientras volteaba a ver hacia atrás y esquivaba lo que parecían ser kunais…- maldición! De donde sacan tantas armas esos sujetos!-

No lo se pero, no pienso quedarme a averiguarlo!- dijo Ryou mientras cruzaba en una esquina-

Oye Ishtar cuantos son!- dijo Ryou

Creo que unos 24 a lo mucho!-

Ya veo! Malik puedo preguntar… para que demonios traes esa cosa!- grito Ryou refiriéndose a la kurasigana

Tal vez nos sirva mas adelante! Lo que me hace preguntarles! Que tal están de sus "habilidades"!-

Algo oxidado! – dijo Ryou- Yug?

Igual! Y tu Malik?-

Como si hubiera dejado de usarlas el día de ayer!-

Para que lo preguntas!- dijo Yu Gi aunque ya imaginaba la respuesta…

Por nada en especial, es solo que si nos organizamos rápido tal vez podamos disminuir la cantidad a una que nos favorezca!

Me parece bien- dijo Ryou y agregaba- y como planeas hacer eso!-

Sigo en esa parte del proceso creativo!- grito este mientras se volteaba y con la kurasigana cortaba una soga que sostenía una carga para que esta obstaculizara el camino a sus perseguidores y pudiesen sacar ventaja. Corrieron por unos momentos mas hasta que Yu Gi dijo:

Rápido por ahí!- mientras señalaba una escalera la cual daba a una escalera que descendía a lo que parecía ser un sótano. Al entrar cerraron la puerta y pudieron escuchar claramente como sus agresores pasaban de largo brindándoles de esa manera unos momentos de seguridad.

Eso estuvo bastante cerca- comenzó a decir Yu Gi mientras se dejaba caer pesadamente sobre el frió suelo de ese lugar y se colocaba la mano sobre su herida.

Maldición! Ya lo corrobore, tenia razón, son 24 sujetos los que nos persiguen y todos portan armas muy parecidas a esta… - dijo Malik mientras se alejaba de una rendija de la puerta en la cual había estado observando a los asesinos los cuales se encontraban cerca del lugar.

Oye Yu Gi te encuentras bien?- comenzó a decir Ryou mientras volteaba a ver a su amigo el cual se presionaba mas la herida

Claro, no te preocupes ya estoy mejor después de un tiempo te llegas a acostumbrar al dolor a demás ya a dejado de sangrar un poco…

Bueno ya que poseemos de unos momentos de tranquilidad si a esto se le puede llamar así seria bueno que empezáramos a tratar de armar una estrategia… ya no podemos seguir huyendo-

Es verdad, pronto nos agotaríamos, pero que es lo que podemos hacer?- comenzó a decir Ryou mientras tomaba asiento junto a Yu Gi y agregaba- no les podremos hacer frente ya que esos sujetos nos superan en numero y aun que no fuese así tenemos un descenso en una de nuestras tropas…- esto ultimo lo dijo volteando a ver a Yu Gi y por consiguiente a su hombro mal herido

no se preocupen por mí- dijo el joven de cabello tricolor – retomare la frase que cierto Ishtar presente dijo antes de que nos empezaran a cazar: prefiero perder el brazo en batalla a morir sin haber dado pelea…-

Al escuchar lo que su amigo había dicho hizo que ambos jóvenes asintieran dándole la razón y sintieron cierto alivio ya que al hablar con esa valentía significa que Yu Gi no estaba tan grave como ellos pensaban

muy bien y que será lo que haremos?- comenzó a decir Ryou tras el silencio que había gobernado hacia unos cuantos segundos.

Tenemos que buscar la manera de llegar al puesto de vigilancia y hacer contacto con el comandante Wheller sin embargo la pregunta es como?- dijo el joven Motto mientras inclinaba la cabeza pensativo al igual que Ryou…

Yo se como- dijo de repente Malik mientras observaba por la rendija de la puerta- sin embargo no será nada fácil y creo que dependeremos mas de la suerte que de estrategia…

cualquier cosa es mejor que estar esperando en este lugar a que nos encuentren y nos maten…- dijo el chico albino mientras agregaba- puedes contar conmigo

igual que conmigo- dijo Yu Gi el cual se veía mas animado

de acuerdo esto es lo que haremos…-

maldita sea! Encontraron algo?- dijo uno de los perseguidores delante de otros dos mientras se detenían entre unos contenedores.

No, aun no eh dado con ninguno de ellos- dijo uno mientras que el otro se limitaba a asentir.

Esto no me gusta, si los dejamos escapar los senseis no dudaran en darnos un trato muy duro, sobretodo por que literalmente los teníamos acorralados- dijo uno de ellos mientras comenzaba a imaginar la clase de castigo que les darían y no precisamente sus maestros Rafael, Valon y Alister sino sus "otros" senseis…-

Es verdad, será mejor que nos apresuremos a encontrarlos- dijo otro mientras se volteaba y agregaba- oigan miren!- dijo esto mientras señalaba en dirección de un pequeño pasaje entre los contenedores; ahí se encontraba Malik el cual parecía caminar con cierto sigilo como si estuviese a la expectativa de que no le siguieran

Que suerte hemos tenido! Vamos! Acabemos con ese!- dijo uno mientras comenzaba a caminar hacia Malik pero la mano de su compañero le detuvo

Espera! Para que precipitarse? Si lo podemos utilizar…-

Que quieres decir con eso?-

Vamos piénsalo en este momento anda solo pero seguramente ira a donde se encuentra escondidos sus otros dos compañeros recuerda que uno de ellos esta herido y de seguro buscaron un lugar donde refugiarse temporalmente, lo mejor será seguirle hasta su escondite y acabarles de una sola vez-

No seria mejor avisarles a los demás?- dijo uno de ellos al ver que sus compañeros comenzaban a desplazarse

Para que compartir la gloria con todos ellos si nos la podemos quedar para nosotros tres?- dijo uno y terminaba- además quien sabe, tal vez nuestros maestros nos recompensen por nuestra hazaña

Dicho esto se dispusieron a seguir a Malik hasta el lugar en donde se encontraba Yu Gi y Ryou, vieron como este entraba al sótano en donde habían permanecido escondidos, se apresuraron a aproximarse al lugar y al ver que no había nadie mas con los chicos entraron rápidamente y cerraron la puerta para que sus "victimas" no pudiesen escapar…

Pasados unos minutos los tres hombres vestidos de negro salieron del contenedor y cerraron la puerta de este con llave para que nada y nadie pudiese entrar o salir y comenzaron a decir:

cielos pero que calor hace en este traje!-se quejo uno de los "asesinos"

creo que me equivoque de talla, me cuesta bastante moverme!-

oigan quieren dejarse de quejar! No existen planes perfectos además esto nos ayudara a desplazarnos mejor por los contenedores- dijo el ultimo mientras se quitaba la mascara y dejaba ver que se trataba de…Malik?

En eso debo de darte la razón sin mencionar que esta fue una muy buena idea- dijo el otro y se quitaba la mascara y dejaba ver que se trataba de Ryou

Oigan creen que sea seguro quitarnos las mascaras ahora? Aun nos encontramos entre los contendores y nos podrían ver…- dijo el ultimo que imitaba a sus compañeros dejando ver su cabello rebelde tri color…

Cálmate Yug, no creo que alguien se vaya a pasear por estos lados en un buen rato…- dijo Malik y agregara- creo que esos tres tontos eran los encargados de registrar esta zona…

A propósito Malik como estabas tan seguro de que esos tres no te matarían al momento de verte?- indago Ryou ya que por unos momentos temió de que el plan de su amigo no fuese a salir bien…

Cuando estuve midiendo mi fuerza con el otro sujeto dueño de la kurasigana me percate que ninguno de ellos salio a ayudarle a pesar de que la necesita, eso me demostró de que no hay mucho compañerismo entre este grupo, luego me percate de que el sujeto no se rendía por lo que me dio la impresión de que quisiese toda la gloria para el, es decir era arrogante y por ultimo me percate de que no era muy listo que digamos ya que se dejo engañar y golpear de esa manera tan fácil y sin gracia por lo que deduje que tal vez todo este grupo seria igual a el…

Aplaudo tu observación amigo- dijo Yu Gi admirado ante la explicación de su amigo

Gracias, gracias… - decía Malik mientras hacia pequeñas reverencia y agregaba mientras se colocaba la mascara- es hora de que nos dirijamos hacia el cuartel de vigilancia lo que me recuerda que armas cargaban esos sujetos?

Al que pertenecía esta ropa cargaba unos Sai(1)- dijo Ryou

Al que a mi me toco cargaba una kamas- dijo Yu Gi

Yo conserve la kurasigana del primer sujeto y me traje los kunais de este segundo.

Crees que esos tres no se escaparan del sótano?- dijo Ryou mientras se colocaba su mascara junto con Yu Gi

No creo que ese sea un problema, dudo que vayan a despertar en una horas con el trato "especial' que les dimos- (n/a: que querrán decir con eso de "especial"? n.n jejeje)- bien vamos!-

eso se esta tomando demasiado tiempo- se quejo Marik mientras se quitaba la pereza estirando sus brazos y agregaba- ja! Nunca debimos haber dejado que Kaiba nos enviara a este escuadrón de perdedores

es verdad, a esta hora estaríamos de regreso en el cuartel- dijo Bakura el cual ya se veía demasiado estresado por lo que les estaba tocando esperar.

Ya basta! Ya me harte de estar aquí sin hacer nada! Voy a ir a buscar a esos chiquillos y los matare yo mismo- dijo Yami golpeando con mucha fuerza una caja de madera para carga.

Cálmate Yami que con sobre saltarte y hacer la cosas de manera precipitada no ganaras nada…- dijo Bakura mientras caminaba en dirección de este y le detenía sujetándole el hombro- además eso nos propia afectar a la larga, lo mejor será ver como siguen las cosas y tratar de armar un plan de respaldo por si las tropas de Rafael y los otros fallan; lo cual terminara pasando-.

Es verdad- dijo Yami- tratando de relajarse y viendo desde el punto de vista de su amigo-

Muy bien, y dime Bakura que tienes en mente como plan alterno?- empezó a indagar Marik al ver que el ambiente se había vuelto a calmar.

Se los diré luego, mejor esperemos a ver los resultados-

Me parece bien- dijo Yami

Bueno, si ustedes lo dicen-

Disculpen senseis- intervino de repente uno de los cazadores a las espaldas de los asesinos

Cual es el informe?- dijo Yami ya imaginando lo que el chico tenia que decir

Lamento informarles que hemos perdido a los jóvenes Harker, Ishtar y Motto- dijo tragando saliva el aprendiz temiendo la reacción de sus superiores

Por que eso no me sorprende?- dijo Yami y luego agregaba- que tal si en lugar de estar perdiendo el tiempo avisándonos de cosas que NO nos interesan vas a hacer algo al respecto…-

Si.. si señor- dijo este mientras abandonaba rápidamente el lugar.

Bien, ya los perdieron que esperas para decirnos tu plan Kura?- dijo Yami mientras sacaba un cigarrillo y lo encendía

Lo mas probable es que los muchachos esos se dirijan a la estación de vigilancia, lo que sugiero es que vayamos a ese lugar, esperemos a que aparezcan y los matemos… así de sencillo-

Por mi esta bien- dijo Malik mientras se ponía de pie y decía- lo más probable es que los herederos no tarden mucho en llegar así que mejor nos damos prisa…

Yo de ser ustedes no me daría tanta prisa!- dijo de repente una voz a espaldas de los tres asesinos-

Alister! Dijo molesto Bakura ante la interrupción- que demonios haces aquí!

Vengo a traerles un mensaje del maestro Kaiba- dijo este mientras se aproximaba a ellos- a habido un cambio de planes, el maestro quiere que aun no acaben con los jóvenes…-

Que! Pero si el era el que consideraba una prioridad que los eliminaran!- dijo Marik ante el mensaje de Alister

Al parecer si los jóvenes mueren todas las propiedades y los planes de los empresarios pasaran a unas "peores manos" por así decirlo, lo que el maestro quiere es que busquen la mera de formar una alianza con ellos y rebusquen lo mas que puedan sobre los panes que tenían los empresarios que según dice Kaiba era algo grande y por supuesto nada provechoso para nadie mas que a ellos-

Y como planea Kaiba que hagamos eso- le interrumpió Yami ya que la idea de convivir con los chicos no le había agradado

Eso deben de arreglárselo ustedes, yo solo traje el mensaje de el maestro y nada mas, la manera en que ustedes actúen no le interesa a el, solo espera ver los resultados lo mas pronto posible para buscar una solución ante este nuevo problema que no lo tiene nada contento…-

No es nuestra culpa que al "gran" maestro Kaiba se le escapen esa clase de detalles- dijo Marik y luego agregaba- bueno supongo que no nos toca de otra que tal si vamos a evitar que el kinder mate a los tres herederos-

Bien, yo ya hice mi labor así que me retiro- dijo Alister mientras se daba la vuelta- que tengan buena suerte con sus "encarguitos"

La suerte es para los tontos como tu y tus amigos que lo único para lo que sirven es para entrenar a un grupo completo de incompetentes como el que nos a prestado Kaiba- le dijo Bakura mientras le lanzaba una mirada llena de rencor al que consideraba su rival.

Alister por su parte no se volteo para de esa manera no darle el gusto a Bakura de lo molesto que le había dejado su cometario se alejo rápidamente de el lugar.

bien, lo mejor será que nos apresuremos antes de que los novatos les vayan a hacer daño a los herederos- dijo Yami mientras dejaba caer su cigarrillo pues había perdido las ganas de fumarlo.

De acuerdo- dijeron sus compañeros mientras le seguían.

es impresión mía, o ya hemos caminado por este mismo lugar tres veces?- dijo Malik ya cansado de dar vuelta por los callejones- Yug sabes a donde vamos?-

pues… si les soy totalmente sincero, ni yo se en donde demonios estamos…- dijo el chico mientras se detenía y luego agregaba- cuando empezamos a correr no me fije por donde íbamos por lo tanto todo esto es irreconocible para mi, el único camino que conocía realmente fue el que en un principio tomamos antes de la emboscada… lo lamento-

hiciste lo que pudiste- dijo Malik y luego agregaba- bueno, creo que nos tocara improvisar algo para dar con el camino correcto tu que dices Ryou? Ryou?- repitió Malik al ver que su amigo no se encontraba cerca- Oye Ryou donde estas?-

aquí arriba!- le oyeron gritar, al elevar la vista vieron a su compañero sobre un contenedor metálico y agregaba- oye Yu Gi! Como es el puesto de vigilancia?

Es un edificio un poco grande y al lado tiene una torre!-

Creo que eh dado con el!- dijo el joven mientras bajaba rápidamente del contendor

Y bien en que dirección esta?-

Esta en esta - dijo Ryou mientras señalaba hacia el Este y agregaba- aunque esta bastante retirado gracias a nuestra huida, lo mejor será que nos demos prisa…-

De acuerdo vamos!- dijo Malik sin embargo al momento de emprender el camino…

Oigan ustedes tres! Se puede saber que demonios hacen aquí?- dijo de repente uno de los sujetos que le estaban persiguiendo- se supone que estarían en la zona noreste del muelle! Tenemos que encontrar a los herederos antes de que los maestros se molesten y ya saben que ellos no perdonan las fallas!-

Si… eh bueno nosotros…- comenzó a decir Ryou si embargo Malik intervino

Los maestros nos encontraron en nuestra zona y les molesto mucho vernos perdiendo el tiempo así que nos han enviado al puesto de vigilancia para evitar que los herederos lleguen a pedir ayuda…también nos pidió que les avisáramos a los de esta zona que se trasladen al oeste del muelle pues piensan que lo mas probable es que se encuentren ahí-

Ya veo, regare la voz y ustedes dense prisa! No me gustaría ser la siguiente victima de ellos…- dijo el sujeto mientras se daba la vuelta y se marchaba del lugar…

cielos! Eso estuvo cerca- dijo Yu Gi mientras se relajaba al ver que no había nadie más por los alrededores.

Si, pero en algo nos a ayudado- dijo Ryou muy serio

A que te refieres?-

Que ahora sabemos de que hay alguien mas poderoso detrás de esto, que no se trata de un simple grupo de matones- comenzó a decir Malik y agregaba- será mejor que nos vayamos de aquí lo antes posible ya que al igual que como dijo ese sujeto… no me gustaría encontrarme con sus "maestros"-

Vaya, hasta que por fin llegamos al puesto de vigilancia!- dijo Malik mientras se dejaba caer sobre una de las sillas de los escritorios.

Hola! Hay alguien aquí?- comenzó a llamar Ryou

Según esta nota dice que todos los empleados y las actividades del muelle quedan suspendidas por este día- dijo Yu Gi el cual se encontraba viendo una cartelera informativa.

Vaya, nuestros asesinos lo tenían todo perfectamente planeado- dijo el heredero de los Ishtar- eso si que es bastante perturbador ya que me hace preguntarme por que mejor no vinieron ellos mismos a acabarnos?-

Tal vez por que no pensaron que les daríamos muchos problemas…- dijo Ryou de golpe- nos subestimaron y ahora que han visto que no somos presas tan fáciles vendrán ellos y nos mataran de la peor de las maneras por las molestias que les hemos ocasionado y arrojaran nuestros cuerpos al…-

Si, gracias Ryou! necesitaba sentir esas palabras de aliento en estos momentos- dijo Yu Gi mientras buscaba ahora con más insistencia un teléfono que funcionara…

Si lo mismo yo, necesitaba visualizar mi muerte para poder tranquilizarme, nada mejor que eso!- dijo Malik con sarcasmo.

No es toda mía la culpa, tu fuiste el que se comenzó a hacer esa clase de preguntas, lo único que hice fue darte una alternativa bastante posible…-

Sabes Ryou, tienes una mente bastante oscura ¬¬-

Gracias Yug, aunque eh aprendido del maestro- dijo este mientras le dirigía una mirada a Malik el cual prefirió hacerse el desentendido…

Maldición! Por que no funciona ninguna de las líneas!- dijo desesperado Malik colgando bruscamente uno de los teléfonos-

Seguramente han cortado la comunicación ya que nadie iba a estar aqui, lo más probable es que en el salón principal se encuentren las conexiones también…si mi memoria no me falla este se encontraba en la planta superior…-

Bien, vamos todos ya que no me parece prudente que andemos solos por el lugar…- dijo Ryou mientras seguían a Yu Gi a la planta superior.

bien, a alguno de ustedes se les a ocurrido una manera para poder acercarse a los dichosos herederos, por que a mi ya se me seco el cerebro…- dijo Marik mientras seguía a sus compañeros

que tal hacernos pasar por sus salvadores?- dijo Bakura al poco rato.

No creo que funcione, se vería demasiado extraño que de repente aparezcamos nosotros de la nada, les rescatemos de la garras de la oscura muerte y mostrándonos superiores a los que habían estado tratando de matarles- dijo Yami algo cortante

Bueno, si lo pones de esa manera suena bastante mal- dijo molesto Bakura ante la actitud de su compañero y agregaba- aunque por lo menos trato de a portar algo productivo en lugar de estarme quejando de los fracasos de un grupo del cual ya lo podíamos esperar…-

Oigan que tal si nos relajamos y dejamos esa discusión para otra ocasión?- dijo Marik tratando de traer algo de paz entre ellos ya que lo ultimo que necesitaban es que una guerra de poderes se desatara en ese momento

Si, supongo que tienes razón- dijo Yami mientras agregaba- supongo que lo lamento

Y yo lo supongo también- dijo Bakura ya con un poco mas de humor

Si claro, ahora pónganse cursis, que van a hacer ahora? Darse un besito o que?- dijo Marik mientras se rascaba la cabeza tratando de entender la relación de amistad de esos dos.

Que tal si ahora te comenzamos a molestar?- dijo de golpe Yami- no te parece kura?

Me parece bien, es una de las cosas que logran relajarme después de todo- dijo este mientras volteaba a ver a Marik

Que tal si mejor guardamos silencio y nos movemos rápido hacia el dichoso puesto de vigilancia…- dijo este temiendo que continuaran cuando de repente se detuvo.

Que te sucede Wenstera?- dijo Bakura al ver que este se detenía

Acaso no se han percatado?-

A que te refieres?- dijo Yami

En todo lo que llevamos caminando no nos hemos encontrado con ninguno de los novatos…-

Al escuchar eso, los asesinos se dieron cuanta de que en efecto no se habían encontrado con ninguno de los supuestos "cazadores" que habían enviado en búsqueda de los chicos.

es decir, no es que esos inútiles me importen sin embargo es muy raro, me hace pensar que los herederos tienen algo que ver con esto…-

es verdad, además como es posible que en el tiempo que hemos estado aquí no hayan dado con ninguno de los tres mocosos?-

creo saber del porque- les interrumpió Yami el cual se encontraba en la entrada de una bodega- miren lo que vine a encontrar…

Al asomarse sus compañeros comprendieron también el porque ya que en el interior de esta se encontraban en paños menores y aun inconscientes los tres discípulos de los que Malik, Ryou y Yu Gi habían tomado "prestadas" sus indumentarias

Al parecer se han disfrazado como uno de los nuestros- comenzó a decir Yami- esa es la razón del por que no daban con ninguno de ellos

sin embargo esto no termina de explicar del por que no hay ningún vigía en la zona-dijo Bakura

disculpen maestros- dijo de repente una voz a sus espaldas al voltear se trataba del alumno al cual Malik había engañado- quería informales que moví la tropa a la zona oeste como ustedes lo ordenaron y no encontramos ni rastro de de los herederos…-

que te había dicho sobre traer noticias que no nos in…- sin embargo en las palabras del chico le detuvieron y pregunto- que nosotros te ordenamos?

De donde sacaste eso?- pregunto Marik al imaginar lo que esto quería decir

Tres de los encargados de esta zona me dijeron que ustedes habían dado la orden de que despejáramos el área pues no había nada más que buscar…-

Hacia donde se dirigieron esos tres?- dijo Bakura ya imaginando la respuesta.

Según lo que me dijeron, ustedes les habían dicho que fueran a cuidar que ninguno de los herederos se acercase al puesto de vigilancia…

Eso lo explica todo- dijo Marik y luego se volteaba al discípulo- ordena a los otros que regresen a la zona este del muelle y que ataquen a todo aquel que se encuentre en el puesto de vigilancia no importando que este vestido con el uniforme, busquen una manera de identificarse entre ustedes, creo que esta no es una orden muy difícil de seguir-

En seguida sensei- dijo este mientras corría en busca de sus otros camaradas –

Ataquen a todo aquel que se encuentre en la torre?- comenzó a decir Bakura – no se si lo habrás olvidado ya pero tenemos nuevas ordenes de no matar a los chiquillos esos-

Si lo se pero, quiero corroborar algo que me ha estado llamando la atención desde hace un buen rato…- dijo este mientras mostraba una de sus características expresiones divertidas.

Que te traes entre manos Marik?- dijo Yami

Ya lo verán…- dijo este mientras comenzaba a caminar en dirección del puesto de vigilancia.

bien, ya esta hecho- dijo Yu Gi mientras colgaba el teléfono- ya le comunique al comandante Wheller donde nos encontraron y me a avisado que pronto enviara a un grupo de policías de su división especial para que nos lleven con bien a casa…-

creo que lo primero que le pediremos será que nos lleve a un hospital…- dijo Ryou

al hospital? Pero para que?- dijo Yu Gi

como que para que Yu Gi?- dijo Malik algo molesto- para que revisen tu herida y te la curen…

y siguen con eso… ya les dije que estoy bien, no se preocupen solo fue un pequeño roce además ya a dejado de sangrar…-

si, pero igual tenemos que llevarte para…-

llevarme para…?- pregunto el chico sin embargo silencio al ver como Malik se lo indicaba llevándose su dedo índice a los labios.- que sucede?-

alguien acaba de entrar…- dijo este mientras se colocaba de nuevo la mascara y les indicaba que hicieran lo mismo a lo cual Ryou y Yu Gi obedecieron- iré a ver de quien se trata-

iremos todos – reparo Yu Gi y agregaba – no seria prudente que fueras tu solo.

Es verdad, a demás me da mala espina eso de que alguien venga a este lugar- intervino Ryou

De acuerdo, vamos-

Los tres jóvenes salieron de la habitación en la que se encontraban sin embargo no pudieron ver nada, las luces del edifico habían sido apagadas y todas las ventanas estaban cubiertas con las persianas dejando entrar unos pocos rayos de sol.

muy bien, ya me termino de desagradar esto- dijo Ryou en voz baja

oigan ustedes tres!- dijo una voz que provenía de la oscuridad- tengo una pregunta que hacerles?-

que clase de preguntas?- se adelanto Yu Gi sin embargo la respuesta ninguno de los tres la esperaba. El sujeto con un movimiento rápido de muñeca le lanzo a Yu Gi un kunai el cual fue a parar directamente al hombro que había recibido el roce del arma produciendo esta vez que su herida si fuera de gravedad- ah! Maldición! – dijo mientras se arrodillaba y con una mano se sostenía la herida y trataba de sacar el kunai.

La primera… como un trío de mocosos inútiles pudieron burlarse de nosotros de esa manera!- la vez del agresor mostraba una gran ira ya que la humillación que el sentía no tenia precio.

Tal vez los inútiles aquí no seamos nosotros!- dijo Malik desafiante.

Cállate!- dijo este mientras comenzaba a lanzar una gran cantidad de kunais en dirección de los chicos sin embargo estos se cubrieron colocándose detrás de unos escritorios.

Muy bien, el seguir usando mascaras no ayudara en nada!- dijo Ryou mientras se la quitaba y agregaba- además que nos estorbaran cuando queramos defendernos…-

Es verdad- dijo Malik mientras le imitaba- creo que el plan no salio muy bien que digamos…

Y… te…vas dando cuenta hasta ahora… Malik?- dijo Yu Gi el cual seguía luchando por sacar el kunai de su hombro…

Calma Yug que tengo un plan de respaldo…Ryou sabes que hacer no es así?…-

Si pensamos de la misma manera creo que si, solo trata de tener cuidado Malik, Yu Gi tendrás que quedarte aquí atrás y esta vez dudo que puedas decirnos que te encuentras bien… - al o que el muchacho no pudo responder nada- listo Ishtar!

Cuando quieras!- dichas estas palabras Malik salio de su escondite y empezó a decir- oye inepto trata de darme a mi que no eh sido herido!-

Te demostrare quien es el inepto, chiquillo!- dijo el sujeto mientras comenzaba a lanzar una gran cantidad de kunais, Malik por su cuenta trataba de hacer todo lo posible por eludir el ataque y en su gran mayoría lo hizo ya que los kunais únicamente rozaban ocasionando heridas pequeñas, sin embargo una caja en el suelo produjo que este cayera en el suelo estando a merced del asesino

Ahora no podrás escapar!-

Pues yo creo que si- dijo el joven mientras volteaba a ver a espaldas del asesino, este siguió la mirada de Malik y se encontró con Ryou a unos cuantos centímetros de distancia el cual le propicio un golpe en el estomago para sacarle el aire y luego rematarlo con otros en el rostro y en el pecho dejándolo en pocos segundos inconciente.

Con que un poco oxidado eh Ryou?- dijo Malik con una amplia sonrisa en sus labios mientras se ponía de pie- si para ti eso es estar oxidado no me gustaría imaginar que es estar en forma amigo, si sobrevivimos recuérdame desafiarte al llegar a mi casa…

Eso ni de broma Ishtar- dijo este mientras trataba de regular su respiración- recuerdo la ultima vez que me desafiaste a tener un combate contigo casi me dejas sin dientes por que te lo tomaste demasiado en serio…

Esta vez será diferente- dijo este y agregaba- ya habremos dejado todas nuestras fuerzas en este lugar…-

Oigan, no es por importunar pero creen que me podrían dar una mano con esta cosa?- dijo Yu Gi el cual no había podido quitarse en kunai del hombro

En seguida- dijo Malik mientras se acercaba y agregaba- respira hondo…-

Para…- sin embargo sus palabras fueron cortadas al sentir como sin nada de delicadez su amigo retiraba de golpe el arma de su hombro, cuando el dolor disminuyo comenzó a decir- no tenias que ser tan delicado conmigo Malik…-

Lo siento Yug…-

Saben creo que lo mejor será que nos larguemos de aquí- dijo Ryou- presiento que pronto tendremos mas compañía-

uno mas menos, faltan veinte- dijo Bakura mientras veía como los chicos salían del edificio – así que era esto lo que pretendías no Marik?- ante el comentario el ya mencionado no hizo el menor de los esfuerzos por esconder una sonrisa de satisfacción-

oye, que acaso es pecado comprobar que nuestras presas no son tan inútiles como lo pensamos? De hecho, hasta el momento han cumplido y sobrepasado las expectativas que tenia de ellos en relación a sus padres, por ejemplo el chico Motto a mostrado ser tan resistente como su padre o el chico Ishtar tan agresivo como su padre… a propósito la técnica algo descuidada del joven de cabello blanco me pareció familiar, ustedes que dicen?-

era Tae kwon do- dijo Yami- lo pude distinguir por el empleo que le dio a las piernas en el ataque y si en verdad estaba algo descuidada.

Oigan que creen que utilicen los otros dos?- dijo Marik tomando por sorpresa a sus compañeros

Crees que los otros dos puedan usar algún arte marcial también? Vaya ese es un planteamiento bastante divertido y creo que muy optimista de tu parte- comenzó a decir Bakura

Y… no se el hecho de que ustedes confirmaran la técnica del chico me hizo pensar que la posibilidad de que los otros dos sepan algo no sea tan remota, bueno eso lo veremos mas adelante-(n/a: ok, se lo que han de estar pensando pero realmente no me importa, hoy en día cualquiera puede aprender a defenderse no?)

Piensas seguir con ese ataque?- pregunto Yami ante las respuesta de Marik

Solo hasta ver si los otros dos chicos pueden defenderse si o no, cuando lo haya comprobado ordenare que se retiren.

Maestros ya di la orden para que todos los asesinos se dirijan y ataque a los jóvenes-

Pues aquí hay otra cuando escuchen un silbido quiero que se retiren y que dejen vivos a los chicos-

Pero maestro Marik…-

Ya escuchaste mi orden, mejor ve a alertarles a tus campanero antes de que uno cometa una estupidez y yo me vea forzado a matarle por su error-

Si señor- dijo el joven aun sin comprender del por que esas acciones.

nos ha seguido alguien?- dijo Ryou una vez que salieron del lugar y se escondieron nuevamente entre los callejones de los contenedores-

por ahora no veo a nadie- dijo Malik asomándose para ver y luego se volteaba y agregaba- Cielos! Si nos mantenemos entre los contenedores el comandante Wheller nunca dará con nosotros!-

es verdad, y el tiempo se nos acaba- dijo Yu Gi y agregaba – a menos que tratemos de crear mas tiempo para el peleando…

pero y tu herida?-

ya me tienen arto con eso de la entupida herida? Prefiero dejar mi brazo en este maldito muelle a que me maten sin haber hecho nada! Y espero que esta vez se les meta en la cabeza! Esta claro?-

esta… bien- dijeron sus amigos en coro algo sorprendidos ante la reacción de su usualmente pacifico amigo

cielos ahí vienen!- dijo Malik mientras comenzaba a correr seguido de sus compañeros siguieron así hasta que llegaron a un callejón sin salida- Maldición!

Ya no tiene por donde escapar- dijo una voz a sus espaldas- no se resistan para que sea menos doloroso

si creen que nos dejaremos maten sin dar pelea están muy equivocados!- dijo Ryou mientras se lanzaba al ataque tomando desprevenidos a los agresores

vamos Yu Gi! Hay que darle el tiempo a Wheller de que nos encuentre!-

de acuerdo Malik!- dijo Yu Gi mientras el también se lanzaba al ataque propiciando golpes certeros y fuertes que ponía en duda cual era su verdadera condición.

ja! Se los dije! Me iba a parecer muy raro que solamente uno de ellos se pudiese defender como es debido!-

lo que no esperaste de seguro es que cada uno usara una técnica diferente…- dijo Yami mostrando por primera vez interés en las presas.

A que te refieres?-

Ninguno de los otros dos esta usando el Tae kwon do, es mas me atrevo a adivinar de que el chico Motto esta usando karate-

Es verdad!- dijo Marik admirado- hey! Corríjanme si me vuelvo a equivocar, pero no es jujitzu lo que esta usando el joven Ishtar?-

Pues al parecer estas en lo cierto- dijo Bakura incorporándose al análisis que hacían sus compañeros al grupo de chicos- y que dices Marik? Quieres tentar al destino y ver si les logran ganar al grupo de novatos ineptos que tenemos? O ya te pareció bastante?-

Aunque tú sabes que me gustaría ver si les ganan seria ya demasiada negligencia de mi parte ya que si bien ya han dejado a unos nueve inconcientes ya han de estar cansados y además tenemos que seguir las órdenes de Kaiba así que creo que será todo por ahora- dicho esto emitió el silbido que detendría el ataque.

y ahora que pasa? -Dijo Malik respirando con dificultad y lleno de rasguños por esquivar las diferentes armas al ver que el ataque de sus agresores cesaba y estos comenzaban a retirarse.

No lo se y no me importa, solo espero que no sea para ir a traer mas refuerzos estaré bien- dijo Ryou sin bajar aun la guardia que al igual que Malik se encontraba lleno de heridas en su cuerpo aunque en el eras mas vistosas por su blanca piel… pasaron unos minutos los cuales les parecieron interminables, sin embargo no hubo ningún contraataque así que se desplomaron por el cansancio que les produjo la pequeña batalla.

Oye Yu Gi? Aun estas vivo amigo?- bromeo de manera muy cruel Malik mientras volteaba a ver a su compañero

Ya que oigo tu voz y veo tu feo rostro bastante claro supongo que si, aun no estoy delirando- dijo este mientras se reía de su propio comentario.

Si tu sentido del humor lo respalda- dijo Ryou y luego agregaba- por que creen que se hayan ido esos sujetos?-

Creí que no te interesaba saberlo- dijo Malik el cual ya había recobrado el ritmo de su respiración

Si lo se, pero en ese momento acabamos de terminar el combate y además… maldición alguien viene!- dijo Ryou mientras se ponía de pie seguido de Malik y se ponían en guardia sin embargo la bajaron al escuchar que se trataba del comandante Wheller .

Jóvenes Motto, Ishtar, Harker se encuentran bien!- dijo este mientras se acercaba y comprobaba que las heridas de estos no fueran de gravedad- rápido traigan a los paramédicos!

No se preocupe por nosotros- dijo Ryou mientras se sentaba respirando con alivio y agregaba- mejor dedique toda su atención en nuestro amigo Yu Gi, el a sido el que mas heridas a recibido-

De acuerdo, en este momento los llevaremos al hospital a todos par que le atiendan de igual manera- dijo el hombre de cabello rubio mientras indicaba a los paramédicos que dieran prioridad a Yu Gi ya que había perdido bastante sangre.

bien ya se llevaron a los chicos- comenzó a decir Bakura y agregaba- y ahora que ser alo que haremos para acercarnos a ellos?-

de hecho en lo presenciábamos este espectáculo se me ocurrió algo- dijo Yami- en el camino se los diré

que pasara con nosotros? – pregunto uno de los novatos al ver que los planes de sus maestros habían cambiado

ya no les necesitamos, regresen a la base eh infórmenle a Kaiba que a partir de ahora no queremos que nos envíen ningún refuerzo, que nos ocuparemos de todo nosotros solos de ahora en adelante-

como usted diga maestro Yami…- dijo este mientras se retiraba junto con sus compañeros.

oye a donde vamos?- dijo Marik mientras comenzaba a caminar junto a sus compañeros.

Vamos a cobrar un favor que me deben- dijo este mientras sonreía

: Unas horas mas tarde en el hospital :

bien creo que eso será todo por ahora- dijo el medico mientras terminaba de dar la ultima de las puntadas en el hombro de Yu Gi- y bien como te sientes Yu Gi?

Como nuevo… gracias doctor…- dijo este mientras se colocaba la camisa que Solomon había traído al enterarse donde estaba su amo.

Y no necesita otra cosa mas? Seguro que el estará bien? – comenzó a preguntar en manera insistente el anciano al ver como el chico se ponía de pie y caminaba hacia la salida.

Si lo estará Solomon, solo vela que se tome estas tabletas de ibuprofeno para que el dolor de la herida no le sea tan intenso y eso seria todo…- dijo el medico dedicándole una sonrisa al anciano para tranquilizarlo.

Le estoy muy agradecido por la atención que le ha dado al joven Motto-dijo el anciano mientras iba detrás del joven que había salido a buscar a sus amigos que estaban junto al comandante Wheller.

Vaya, hasta que salieron- dijo el heredero de los Ishtar y agregaba- como estas amigo?

Aun cansado por todo lo que pasamos el día de ahora pero bien- dijo este sonriendo.

Lamento mucho que esto les haya pasado- comenzó a decir de golpe en comandante Wheller- hoy gracias a un entupido error por mi parte casi pierden la vida.

No había manera de que usted se enterara de que esto iba a pasar- dijo Ryou a lo que agregaba- también fue nuestra culpa ya que cuando usted nos ofreció un grupo de seguridad lo rechazamos.

Esta vez estaremos de acuerdo con lo que usted nos recomendé- dijo Malik el cual en un principio no había estado de acuerdo con tener unos "guardaespaldas" sin embargo viendo el verdadero riesgo en el que estaban no tendrían de otra.

De hecho, estaba apunto de proponerles nuevamente la opción de tener guardaespaldas a su disposición pero por lo que veo no será necesario plantearle la pregunta-dijo Wheller mientras agregaba- no se preocupen un viajo amigo mió tiene un negocio se sistemas de seguridad, el es de mi entera confianza no se preocupen estarán en buenas manos, hace unos momento le llame y me dijo que vendría hasta el hospital con sus mejores agentes.

oye Yami de donde conseguiste a este sujeto?- comenzó a interrogar Marik una vez enfrente del hospital en donde se encontraban Yu Gi y los otros.

Pues veras, este sujeto fue un testigo en uno de los primeros asesinatos que cometí-

La reglas decían claramente que debías eliminarlo- dijo Bakura al escuchar la confesión de su amigo.

Si lo se, sin embargo en aquel momento todavía no había tomado muy en serio las reglas de el gran Seto Kaiba así que le advertí que no debía de decir nada a nadie pues de lo contrario regresaría a matarle y que además me debería un favor… no es así Tristan?-

Así es- dijo el hombre de cabello castaño- sin embargo nunca imagine que nos volveríamos a ver, si por mí fuera no los ayudara pero usted me a puesto una amenaza que lamentablemente no puedo ignorar…-

Exacto…- dijo este esperando que ninguno de sus compañeros le preguntara, sin embargo cuando ya habían avanzado un poco mas Bakura le dijo.

Le amenazaste?-

Tuve que hacerlo, no quería cooperar a pesar que me debía el favor y además no teníamos más tiempo que perder…-

Bueno, no te seguiré cuestionando ya que de una u otra manera conseguiste que estuviéramos con nuestros objetivos…-

Oigan, que tal si dejan de hablar y se ponen en una buena postura ya estamos cerca de ellos- dijo Marik al ver que los jóvenes se encontraban en la sala de estar del hospital y luego se refería a Tristan- y tu ya sabes lo que te podría esperar si dices algo que nos pueda perjudicar…-

Solo quiero saber que es lo que planean hacer con esos pobres chicos…-

Lo que nosotros hagamos no es de tu incumbencia, solo te puedo decir que no les pasara lo mismo que a tu jefe corrupto- dijo Yami rápidamente y con un tono de voz frió.

Tristan viejo amigo!- dijo el comandante Wheller mientras se acercaba al hombre de cabello castaño y le estrechaba la mano- me alegra que hayas recibido mi mensaje-

Por supuesto Joseph como poder ignorarlo- dijo este mientras les lanzaba una fugaz mira a los tres asesinos y luego agregaba- así que estos son los tres jóvenes que deseas que mis muchachos protejan no?-

Así es estos jóvenes son: Yu Gi Motto, Malik Ishtar y Ryou Harker y por lo que veo ya has traído a una parte de tu escuadrón…-

De hecho amigo estos tres hombre en mi espalda son el escuadrón completo…- dijo Tristan mientras un escalofrió recorría su espalda recordando lo que Yami le había hecho a un grupo de 25 hombres que protegían a su antiguo jefe el solo siendo a penas un joven como los que se encontraban delante de el y lo que ahora podría ser capaz después de tantos años.

Es una broma verdad?- dijo el comandante Wheller y luego agregaba- pero si solo son unos muchachos-

Acaso no cree que seamos capaces de defender a sus protegidos?- dijo Yami molesto ante los prejuicios del comandante.

Eh… amigo Wheller puedo hablar contigo a solas?- mientras se retira halando consigo a su amigo- se que piensas que esto es una broma de un mal gusto pero se cuando te digo que esos tres muchachos que están ahí no se detendrán en alcanzar sus objetivos el cual a partir de este momento será el proteger a los herederos- esto ultimo lo dijo con un gran pesar ya que le estaba mintiendo a su gran amigo y exponiendo a los protegidos de este a un gran peligro. El comandante suspiro y volteo a ver a los tres jóvenes que su amigo le había traído y agregaba

Estas seguro que están perfectamente capacitados? Esto lo veo muy poco propio de ti Tristan…-

Se lo que de lo que hablo cuando te digo que no conozco a hombre mas fuertes y determinados que esos tres- dijo esto imaginando que Marik y Bakura serian igual de fuertes que Yami- con…confía en mi y si no ponles a prueba…

No, no creo que sea necesario, confió en tu criterio…-

que crees que le este diciendo ese sujeto al comandante?- dijo Bakura incomodo por el silencio que había y por el hecho de que el sujeto con el que habían hecho trato se había apartado de ellos en voz baja a su compañero

mas le vale que no diga algo que no debe- dijo Yami sin mostrarse alterado ante ese hecho.

Solo espero que se apresuren y nos digan a quien de esos tres chiquillos nos tocara proteger a cada uno…- dijo Marik el cual se veía bastante perturbado…-

Se puede saber que demonios te pasa a ti?- dijo Bakura al notarlo

Desde que entramos el muchacho Ishtar se me a quedado viendo con cara de pocos amigos al igual que hizo su padre- dijo este mientras volteaba a ver en dirección de Malik y encontrándose la mirada molesta de este- maldición pero que demonios me ve tanto ese chico! ¬¬ ojala no me toque "protegerle"

Ya relájate, de seguro no a de ser nada

oye Malik podrías dejar de hacer eso?- dijo Ryou al ver lo que la mirada de su amigo había provocado en los tres sujetos que serian sus "guardaespaldas"

el que Ryou, el estar observando a esos tres que me dan muy mala espina?- dijo este mientras volteaba a ver a su amigo- que acaso no te provocan desconfianza a ti?...-

pues eh de decirte que si son algo intimidantes… sobretodo el que tiene la cicatriz en el ojo derecho…- dijo Ryou refiriéndose a Bakura…

creo que deberían olvidarse de esos prejuicios que tienen- les interrumpió Yu Gi- si el comandare Wheller confía en la decisión del señor Tristan lo mínimo que deberíamos hacer es confiar en el…aunque si eh de agregar que esos tres hombres.. ah! Ya me pasaron sus prejuicios-

oye esa NO es nuestra culpa ¬¬- comenzó a decir Malik- y... quien creen de ellos nos vayan a mataa… es decir quien de ellos nos va a "proteger" a cada uno de nosotros?-

eso creo que lo determinara el comandante Wheller…-

bien chicos, creo que ya no retendré mas aquí en el hospital así que les asignare a cada uno el joven que les protegerá… y lo haremos de la siguiente manera- dijo mientras sacaba de su saco una pequeña bolsa negra…- en esta bolsa negra sus nombre y cada uno de ellos tomaran un papel y será el encargado de proteger al nombre que le toco…-

esta bromeando? Va a dejar nuestro destino a la su…!- comenzó a decir Malik sin embargo se vio interrumpido al recibir un punta pie por departe de Yu Gi el cual agregaba.

No importa quien nos toque sabemos que estamos en buenas manos no es así amigos?-

Si, lo que tu digas…- dijo Malik mirando con rencor a su amigo…

Una manera muy interesante de asignarnos nuestra misión… toma de la misma manera sus dediciones en la estación de polici…?- comenzó a decir Yami pero el comandante le interrumpió molesto ya cansado de la intervenciones del joven…

De hecho esta idea fue de Tristan, dijo que a ustedes les daría igual con que joven estarían…- dicho esto le ofreció la bolsa y no le toco de otra que tomar el nombre…

creo que tengo un mal presentimiento sobre esto- dijo Marik mientras tomaba su papel antes de Bakura.

Y bien a quien les tocara proteger?-

A mi me toco el chico Motto- dijo Yami mientras volteaba a ver a Yu Gi el cual sintió como si la mirada del asesino fuera un golpe directo- me llamo Yami Seward

A mi me toco Ryou Harker, yo soy Bakura Murray- dijo este el cual sonrió al ver la expresión del chico pues desde un principio pudo percatarse lo intimidante que le era- lo que te deja a ti Marik…-

Con el chico Ishtar- dijo este mientras trataba de ignorar la profunda mirada del chico el cual se mostró evidentemente molesto ante el que se ocuparía de protegerle…- hola yo soy Marik Westenra.

Bien sin mas que agregar, afuera les esperan tres autos que se ocuparan de llevarles a sus respectivos hogares y junto con ello s unos escoltas para el camino…- dijo Wheeller y agregaba- yo tendré que despedirme de ustedes en este lugar ya que iniciare las investigación en relación al ataque de esta tarde… les veré dentro de unos días con su permiso, gracias Tristan por tu ayuda….- fue lo ultimo que el hombre Rubio dijo antes de desaparecer por la puerta principal

Bien yo también me retiro…- dijo Tristan mientras se retiraba lentamente y deseando en silencio que lo que esos tres hombre planeaban hacer con los chicos realmente fuese totalmente diferente a lo que el había tenido que ser testigo años atrás.

Bien, creo que eso es todo- comenzó a decir Yu Gi rompiendo el increíblemente incomodo silencio que se había apoderado de la habitación- que tal si nos vamos, Solomon , Seward?-

De acuerdo- dijo este mientras se colocaba al lado de Yu Gi aumentando la incomodad que sentía- estaremos en contacto Bakura, Marik.

Será… mejor que nosotros... también nos vayamos señor Murray- dijo Ryou tragando saliva al ver que el iría solo con ese sujeto que le intimidaba tanto.

Bueno, solo te pediré un favor chico…no me llames por mi apellido ni me digas señor… no me agrada…-

Si, claro- dijo este rápidamente y aun más nervioso lo cual provoco una sonrisa en Bakura por las reacciones que producía en el chico, tal vez se podría divertir asustándole un poco.

Eso me recuerda que a mi tampoco me gusta que me llames así- dijo de tajo Yami a Yu Gi- a mi también llámame por mi nombre

De acuerdo- dijo este no queriendo contradecirle.

Que tal si nosotros nos vamos también?- dijo Marik mientras volteaba a ver a Malik.

Bueno- dijo este a lo que agregaba- a menos que tu quieras quedarte en este hospital…¬¬

Ja ja ja que graciosito ¬¬- dijo Marik en voz baja mientras le seguía

Que fue lo que dijiste?-

No, nada- dijo este tratando de no iniciar un conflicto innecesario.

Minutos después los asesinos junto con los que por el momento serian sus protegidos a se encontraban en camino a cada una de las casas sin saber que las cosas se comenzarían a complicar para todos a partir de este momento.

FIN DEL CAPITULO 3

(1) Sai: es un arma acero con forma de un tridente pequeño ( en palabras mas poco estéticas tiene forma de un tenedor ¬¬U)

Y bien creo que eso es todo… wow! Que largo me quedo y aun así siento que algo le hizo falta… j eje… bien fanáticos de Yu Gi en verdad me siento muy apenada por todo el tiempo que me tarde en escribir este capitulo pero cuando se tiene un bloqueo como el que tuve en verdad cuesta un montón encontrar la luz…. Espero que a partir de aquí las cosas se me dificulten menos ya que en el siguiente capitulo verán un poco de la historia de los asesinos y a parte tratare de publicar lo mas rápido que pueda ya que dentro de poco entrare de nuevo a ciclo en la universidad y se pondrán muy pesados los días para mi y solo Ra sabrá en que momento podré dedicarme a escribir… y bueno ya los dejo de agobiar con mi vida universitaria y le digo y les suplico NO SEAN TAN DUROS CONMIGO ONEGAI! Tenia milenios de no escribir! Pero siempre apreciare uno que otro review… n.nU y bueno sin nada mas que agregar que esperando que me dejen un review me despido de ustedes…

F. Hojesama Ku

P.d: a los fanatic…. Bueno mejor dicho a LAS fanáticas de Yami no Matsunei (por que dudo que haya muchos hombres que vean esta serie) entre mis proyectos para después de publicar este capitulo esta el de subir un fic sobre esta serie así que se dan una vuelta por mi profile uno o dos días después de que lo publique… matta ne!


End file.
